Batgirl : Arkham City
by SexyFics
Summary: The Hottest Sequel to Batgirl: Arkham Asylum . Barbara Gordon is thrown in Arkham City and must do whatever she is made to , to survive. WARNING ! Strong Sexual Themes .
1. Welcome To Arkham City

**NOTE : IF YOU HAVE ARRIVED HERE THROUGH BATGIRL : ARKHAM ASYLUM , GO AHEAD AND INDULGE . FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T , CHECKOUT BATGIRL : ARKHAM ASYLUM , THE PREQUEL TO THIS FIC . ENJOY READING ! CREDITS TO THE AUTHOR OF THIS ULTIMATELY SEXY FIC. (P.S , EVERY CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL ACTS , AVOID SKIPPING FOR THE FULL EXPERIENCE)**

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to Arkham City**

"Wake up, Ms. Gordon. We have much to discuss."

Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl felt the cock penetrate deeper into her ass, she let out a scream as her anus was spread wide by the thick shaft.

However the drugs that Strange had dosed her with were very strong and her mind wandered back

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This is Vicky Vale reporting from Arkham City's main gate where we have just received word that authorities have arrested Commissioner Jim Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, on charges of public indecency, lewd behaviour and prostitution, both solicitation and purchasing. We were told that she has been immediately sentenced to time in Arkham City without waiting for a trial. Reports say that Commissioner Gordon is using every source he knows to try and get her out, even contacting millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, who has been very vocal about his disagreement with the erecting of the quarantine zone within city limits."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Barbara screamed again as Hugo Stranges crotch slapped against her ass. The impact rippled her buttocks and filled the small interrogation room with the sound of impact.

In a flash, it all came back to her. Barbara had been in her dorm with Dick Grayson. Ever since shed been dosed with Poison Ivys love potion and Scarecrows fear toxin within a fifteen minutes of each other, shed been trying to fight off a case of mild nymphomania. Usually it didnt interfere with her life, but she needed Dicks help to keep her urges at bay. As far as Dick knew, Barbara was just being a wildcat and had no idea about the drugs in her system. She hadnt been fucked by a villain since that night at Arkham, but it didnt stop her from fantasizing about it every time she suited up. Now here she was, tied in a chair, with her naked ass exposed and Hugo Strange occasionally sticking his dick in her ass to get her attention.

The psychiatrist pulled on Barbaras hair and gave another buck of his hips to drive his cock back up her ass, "Ms. Gordon, your father is to stop petitioning against my prison or I will reveal your identity to the world along with the footage of Batgirl and her numerous indiscretions with the inmates of Arkham Asylum."

Barbara grimaced through the pain, her asshole had been stretched by a Titan-enhanced Joker so much that this cock should have barely registered, but she had just finished her rehabilitation and was now back to being just as tight as she had been the night before the Arkham breakout.

"Sure, let me go and I'll get him to stop campaigning," Barbara groaned.

Strange pulled on Barbara's hair, his other hand tightly gripped her toned ass as he yet again thrust his cock into her anus. In his thick accent, he said, "I'm afraid that is not an option. You are merely a bargaining chip in this game I am playing with your father and Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne. Your fate lies on Mr. Wayne's ability to dissuade your father."

"So what do you want me to do?" Barbara asked, blinking away tears from under glasses. She hated how it sounded so much like she was being an obedient little cum-receptacle, but in truth she actually liked the feeling of having a dick in her ass again. She was always too afraid what Dick might think if she asked him to do it.

"You are merely a bargaining chip and you will be released into Arkham City until your father signs a written statement to stop his crusade… or until Protocol Ten commences."

"What's Protocol Ten?" Barbara asked, but Strange didn't answer. Instead, he began to swiftly thrust his hips back and forth. His hard shaft sliding in and out of Barbara's asshole, spreading it wide and sending pain through her body. While she was being buttfucked, Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs.

She heard Hugo grunting as he pulled on her hair and squeezed her ass. Barbara was nearly disappointed when he came so soon, shooting his load into her anus.

Hugo pulled his cock out and wiped it with Barbara's panties before delicately sliding them back onto her and leaving the room.

"What's Protocol Ten!?" Barbara screamed after him, but he didn't answer.

Barbara rocked the chair until she was able to tip it completely over. The poorly-made furniture collapsed and Barbara was free. A Tyger guard heard the commotion and stormed in. He delivered a kick to the redhead's stomach, but she caught it and broke his ankle.

As he screamed out, Ms. Gordon stole the chip out of his radio before back-up arrived to pull her out of the room and begin delivering her to General Population. She was handcuffed and shackled, not a good position for her to be in.

The inmates waiting to be sent inside cheered as they watched her being corralled towards Arkham City's main gate. She'd expected as much, since she knew how provocative she looked.

Barbara Gordon was wearing no shoes or pants, she was left only with a pair of pink panties with Hugo Strange's juices on them. She wasn't wearing a bra under her white undershirt, so her nipples were poking through for all to see. Her red hair was mussed and bedraggled, while her fake glasses gave off the 'librarian look' that made her so sexy out of costume.

"Bitch, I am so gonna fuck the shit out of you when I get inside!" yelled one poetic inmate as she walked by.

Eventually Barbara was at the last checkpoint before there were no more guards around to prevent anything from happening. While she was under so many eyes, she couldn't be raped, but she also couldn't break out her kung fu and give herself away.

As Arkham City's doors opened she heard the thud of someone heavy landing behind her. When she turned to confront them, she turned directly into the thrust of a rifle butt into her cheek. Dazed she looked up as Penguin marched in through the front gate and smiled down at her. He had a thick cigar in his hand.

Taking a drag off of it, he blew the smoke in her face and said, "Good Evening, little Gordon."

"Cobblepot," Barbara hissed, her glasses had slid down to the tip of her nose.

"Oh so you remember me, I'm flattered," Oswald Cobblepot with a squawking laugh, once it trailed off he continued, "so 'ere's the deal, Babs. I intend to control all of the action here in Arkham City. I want to own the flow of guns, drugs, booze… and pussy. That last one is one of the most important. If I have every set of legs in town under my thumb, then everyone will be lining up to give me every useful thing they own. That's also where you come in."

"I'm not going to be a whore for you, Cobblepot. I never will be," Barbara growled, glaring up at the four foot ten criminal. The tainted part of her actually loved the idea of being a whore and having every man in the city lining up to shoot their load into her mouth, but she buried that.

"You don't have much of a choice in the matter, since it's either that or you get to go skinny-dipping in the little pond I've got back at the Iceberg Lounge," Penguin explained, "now we're going to have us a little audition to see if you have what it takes to be my top-earner. Now hold her up."

Before Batgirl could react, Penguin's thugs grabbed her by the arms and held her at their leader's crotch level. Penguin let out another squawking laugh and pulled out his rather large cock. Batgirl was reasonably impressed, seeing that his cock was not proportional with the rest of his size.

"Go on get started, now," Penguin ordered and Batgirl did.

Her soft, pink lips pressed around the head of his cock as she sucked. She twisted her head from side to side, tasting Penguin's skin on her delicate tongue. Barbara's cheeked popped inward as she slid further on his shaft then drifted back to the head. The redhead pulled her lips away with a loud smack and took the time to catch her breath as she ran her tongue along the shaft down to Penguin's balls.

Taking one in her mouth, she sucked hard while her tongue massaged it, then set to work on the other before licking her way back to the head and inserting it past her lips.

As the crimelord assessed her prowess with a cigar in his hand, the numerous thugs watched as the Commissioner's daughter's head bobbed back and forth on Cobblepot's hard cock. Keeping her lips firmly around the shaft, she thrust down further with each bob until her bottom lip was tapping Penguin's balls with each pass.

As she sucked delicately on his cock, Barbara Gordon moaned delightfully while her lips smacked around the rod, the wet sounds of mouth filling the alleyway to the ears of all Penguin's thugs. With her hands still being held back by the guards, Barbara held her mouth at the base of Cobblepot's cock until she choked and ran out of air, having to pull away with a long strand of saliva linking her to the small man's dick.

"I think she's going for the record," Penguin laughed as he felt his heart race and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The wet sloshing sound of her lips running up and down his shaft was finally blocked out as Penguin groaned and shot his load into Barbara's mouth.

Before she even knew she had done it, she had gulped down the entire load, leaving no trace of it behind.

"I think she'll do just nicely as one of my star girls," Penguin commented then looked at his entourage, "but you lot should have a go at her and see if I'm right."

Barbara felt the two guards let go of her arms as she fell tits first into the asphalt. She adjusted her glasses back onto her face in time to see six intimidating goons already down to wearing nothing, stroking their heard cocks and figuring where they would stick their cock first.

It didn't take them long to have all of Batgirl's clothes off, carefully removing her glasses and setting them aside. In no time at all, she was on her back, gripping to cocks while another poked into her mouth and one slowly entered her pussy. As she sucked on the head of the cock before her, she looked down as a heavily built, black thug spread her legs wide apart and began thrusting his cock into her wet cunt.

The thugs who hadn't acted quick enough to find a hole to stuff their manhood into, occupied themselves by slapping at Barbara's tits stroking their cocks in anticipation. She felt one hand grab her breast and carefully massage it before pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger so hard that the redhead yelped out in pain. Subconsciously, Barbara was thrusting her hips back at the thug as his hard dick slipped in and out of her pussy. The lips of her nether regions formed tightly around the shaft, pulsing in and out with it as it inserted itself deep with every stroke.

Barbara wrapped her legs around the thug and pulled him towards her, shoving the cock in deeper as she happily sucked and stroked the other dicks.

Barbara moved her hands to fresh cocks and found another one to jam into her mouth, not wanting to devote too much time to a certain few men. The man inside of her saw the rotation and opted to give another man his spot, he was replaced by a bald white man who lifted Barbara's ass in the air and forced the head of his cock into her cunt and began pounding away immediately. The Commissioner's daughter squealed with alarm as she felt the penetration, then silenced herself by cramming a dick down her throat.

Her breasts bounced wildly as she was rammed, only ever stopping when someone would give them a squeeze or a pinch then they would go back to swaying to and fro. Barbara released a cock and reached down to stimulate her clit as the fucking continued before licking her palm and returning to her stroking duties.

The young woman had her knees forced to her face as she was bent in half and fucked hard by a new dick. She was still taking a cock deep in her throat until it was suddenly yanked free as Barbara was pulled vertical and found herself between two men, with one of their cocks finding its way into her asshole. With nothing in her mouth to silence her, the redhead screamed to her heart's content as she was fucked hard in both holes as her ankles rested on the man in front of her's shoulders. She tried her best to reach down and keep stroking, but the cocks were just out of her reach.

Eventually the goons were complaining too much and the gangbang returned to a horizontal position, with the ass-fucker beneath her. As she stroked two cocks on either side of her face, she watched with lustful desire as they repeatedly slapped her breasts until they started to turn red.

The cock left her pussy, but the one in her ass remained. At least now her screams of painful pleasure were muffled by a thick cock in her mouth as her lips wrapped tightly around it. Her pussy wasn't lonely long, since another eager Penguin thug found his way between her lips, throwing both legs over one shoulder as he fucked her hard.

Batgirl ejected the cock from her mouth and watched as the two men thrust their hips hard into her holes. She pinched her eyes close and let out a silent moan. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt herself about to explode. Barbara gritted her teeth for a second but had an inpatient cock poked into her cheek, letting her know her duties.

As if they knew she was on the verge of cumming, the goons started fucking her faster and the dick in Batgirl's mouth didn't do much to conceal her screams as she climaxed hard. With her out of the way, the goons stopped holding back and one by one they started to shoot their loads. In preparation for the massive facial she was about to receive, someone returned her glasses.

The first was the one she had been stroking with her left hand, Barbara squeezed her tits together and opened her mouth wide. The white globs of cum shot mostly into her mouth, but some of it overshooting onto her cheek. Barbara swallowed then licked the last few drops off the tip of his dick.

Barbara heard the man who was still fucking her in the ass start to groan and anticipated the load to come soon, but before he did another man approached her face, stroking his throbbing cock. Barbara stuck her tongue out, waiting for the load and was rewarded with most of it slapping on her forehead and the left lens of her glasses. While she wallowed that load, the man fucking her anus lost control and came inside her.

The next was the one who had been the first inside of her pussy, he had absolutely no aim since his load splattered all over her face, completely missing her mouth. He did however jam the head of his cock into her mouth and had her lick his cock clean. She swallowed what little he gave her and switched to the next two.

The last two approached her from both sides and shot their loads onto her chest, painting her perky nipples white with their cum as Barbara pressed her breasts together.

The last man was not quite ready and required that he fuck her a little more. Barbara played with what she had still in her mouth, gurgling and writhing her tongue around in it, tasting every drop. The cum spilled out the sides of her mouth as she moaned out of breath from the cock in her pussy.

She wiped her mouth and sucked her fingers clean then looked down at the furiously pumping man between her legs. His face was red with force as he pumped his way into the home stretch. Finally he was close enough that he pushed away from Barbara and ran to her head to shoot his load into her mouth. The redhead closed her eyes and savored as she felt the juicy load hitting the inside of her cheek and tasted it. Barbara gripped the cock with her right hand and jammed it into her mouth to suck however much more she could out of it before realizing that was all she was getting.

Barbara rolled over and kneeled in front of Penguin, her face and tits dripping large doses of cum.

"Yes, Babs… I think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship. I might just keep you for myself," Penguin declared and pinched Batgirl's chin. Suddenly she blacked out for a second and when she realized what had just happened she had just broken four bones in Cobblepot's hand. He squealed in pain and yelled, "get this fucking cunt!"

The goons tried their best, but Barbara was in fighting form, now full of cum for the time being and ready to kick ass. She made short work of the Penguin's crew and made her way to the rooftops. She contacted Alfred on the way up and made sure he knew where to send her costume.

Batgirl slid on her shiny black costume, a yellow bat spread over her perky tits. The padding in all the right places to make her practically invulnerable, while also highlighting her best features.

Barbara put her glasses into her utility belt and pulled out a batarang to sabotage the clamps that prevented her suit from being pulled off against her will. It was going to be a long (fun) night.


	2. Court Is In Session

**Chapter 2 - Court Is In Session**

"Rape her and let her go as a message," said the unscarred side of Harvey Dent's face as he played with his marked coin.

"NO! Rape her and kill her. That sends a better message!" replied the not-so-photogenic side.

Barbara had intercepted a transmission between Tyger Guards and Hugo Strange saying that Two-Face had captured feline sexpot, Catwoman. Since the Tyger Guards were ordered to stand down, Batgirl stepped up.

Her arm wrapped around the neck of an armed guard while her hand muffled his cries for help. Once he was gone off into la-la-land, Batgirl started walking out onto the tightrope for a better look. Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman was suspended by her feet over what could either be boiling hot kool-aid or acid… It probably wasn't kool-aid. She was still wearing her costume but her zipper was all the way down and her tits and trimmed pussy were on full display.

"You certainly know how to keep a girl hanging, Harv," Catwoman quipped, "hey have you had some work done?"

Two-Face backhanded the thief, "that's for stealing from us. NO ONE steals from us!"

Seductive as only Catwoman could be she purred, "I'm sorry I've been a bad kitty. Untie me and I'll make it up to you."

Two-Face's pants got tighter and he growled, "who said anything about untying you before you make it up to me."

Two-Face's pants dropped, Catwoman's eyes sprung open as she saw Harvey Dent's unscarred cock standing erect in front of her upside down face. The duality-based villain grabbed Selena by her tit and pulled her towards him. The villains cheered as he thrust his cock into her mouth.

Catwoman opened her mouth as wide as possible, allowing the villain's shaft to miss her lips, teeth and tongue as it swiftly thrust in and out of her open hole. Selena was willing to go along with the sex act so long as it gave her more time to find a way out of her predicament. She gagged repeatedly every time that the tip of Harvey's cock hit the back of her throat, but she maintained the same lustful smile and devious eyes.

Harvey gripped her by the back of her head, his fingers tight on the leather mask that concealed all of her hair and pulled her all the way down his cock. Her nose was pressed firmly into his ballsack as saliva started to drip past her crimson lips.

Batgirl walked forward on the tight rope, Dick Grayson had been the one to teach her this, now she was just as good as he ever was. Unfortunately in a dilapidated courthouse a line stretching between two walls isn't exactly built to hold up a 120 lb. woman displaying her tight rope skills.

The bolt at the far end was pulled out half an inch, cement dust fell as Barbara Gordon watched in horror, at first she hoped nobody saw her, then realized that was the least of her worries when the bolts came completely free and Batgirl came toppling down from the ceiling.

She was lucky enough to land on someone soft, knocking him out instantly. She was also lucky that the sight of anything Bat-like in Gotham sent most criminals running. However she was unlucky, since she'd actually bumped her head and was kind of dizzy. The remaining criminals stared at her in shock and confusion. Harvey had even stopped skull fucking Catwoman for the time being, the both stared at Batgirl oddly, the head of Two-Face's cock still between Selena's lips, but her tongue had stopped massaging the tip.

"You'd better run," Batgirl yelled after the fleeing criminals, too dazed to sense the pipe coming at the back of her head.

She blacked out while her clothes were stripped off of her, as she stirred the only thing she could hear was Selena Kyle's lips slurping and smacking around Harvey Dent's cock, along with the occasional gag. She realized she was still wearing her mask and wondered why absolutely nobody ever removed it when they decided they wanted to fuck her. Maybe it would ruin the fantasy or something.

"You folks can have the intruder, I'll handle this bitch," Two-Face ordered.

Selena fought valiantly to get away from Harvey's cock only to say, "I'm a pussy, Harvey, not a bitch," then gave in and felt Two-Face's cock slip back down her throat.

They used Batgirl's own cape to tie her hands behind her back as she was kneeled with her face on the courtroom floor. She felt someone looming over her rear end as they pressed their cock into her shaved slit.

As the man behind her pumped, another lifted her head off the floor and placed it down on his dick. Immediately, Batgirl wrapped her lips around the shaft as a hand behind her head bounced her up and down. With no hands to support herself, it was extremely hard not to just fall forward and impale herself on the long dick.

Batgirl groaned with the cock in her mouth as the lips of her pussy were spread by the hard cock penetrating it. The goons hands tightly gripped her hips, holding her up and taking some of the stress off of her back. As his crotch connected with her ass, there was a dull thud echoing throughout the courthouse.

Nearby, Selena's tits were being grabbed and slapped as she continued to service Harvey's cock. Every time his palm connected with her breasts, Selena let out a delightful whimper and rewarded Two-face by deep-throating his cock.

The thugs changed places, pulling Batgirl along. She was now on her feet, spit-roasted between two new goons with one leg being held in the air while she was throated by a large thug. Batgirl caught herself moaning happily as the dick pushed between her lips and she licked the head extensively. She also realized she hadn't even started working on the knot that bound her hands behind her back.

She felt rough hands gripping her perky breasts from both sides as the man fucking her from behind placed his hands on her stomach to hold her up while she sucked the dick in front of her. Someone, not the one fucking her reached over and slapped her ass powerfully. Batgirl yelped and when she was pulled off of the dick she couldn't stop herself from yelling out "oh yes!"

The shaft in her pussy slid out and Batgirl was pushed towards a goon who had found an old wooden chair in the courthouse. She sat on his lap, resting her legs on the armrests on either side of her. Feeling the seated thug's hands on her ass, lifting her up then setting her down with his cock firmly in her anus. As she slid down on the cock, feeling the head push her rectum wide as it entered, she gritted her teeth and glared at the henchmen who were just standing around stroking their cocks.

They obviously got the message, since they ran over. A thug stood on either side of her, their cocks waiting to be sucked while another thug positioned herself between her wide spread legs and entered her pussy.

As she was fucked, her titties bounced up and down with no control until the man she was sitting on reached around and gripped them tightly. Batgirl let out a long, loud moan as she was double penetrated and switched her mouth to the other cock.

The tip of Harvey's cock poked into Selena's cheek, creating an unsightly bulge as he jabbed at her with his head before turning his hips and resuming the skull-fucking of Catwoman. The

The cock left her pussy and Batgirl was lifted to her feet. Someone knew sat in the chair and this time she sat on his cock with her tits in his face as men lined up to fuck Batgirl in the ass. As she busily worked her mouth around the cocks around her, she felt her ass being invaded by the hard cock as the man's powerful hands grabbed her buttocks.

Again someone slapped Batgirl's ass and she responded positively to the attack, sticking her mouth all the way down a cock until she choked.

Her lips writhed happily around the cock as she was blasted in both holes in her rear. The men's fingers dug into her skin as the men started to throb inside of her. She knew they were about to blow and welcomed their loads as they kneeled her in front of them.

As the men each stroked their own cocks, Batgirl used her time to assist one with her mouth while she waited for the shower of white liquid. She repeatedly pulled her mouth away with a smack until someone else grabbed her head and began rapidly skull-fucking her.

Finally it was time and Batgirl flicked her tongue at the air as if she were taunting a bull, the man in front of her beat off with mad speed until he shot his large load into her mouth. She licked a few drops of the tip then swallowed then waited for the next load to be shot into her mouth. She licked her lips in anticipation and opened her mouth wide, before he was even done firing someone else had shot at her from the other side. One by one the men shot onto her face, large drops of cum decorating her cheeks and filling her mouth to capacity.

She swallowed the load and watched as Harvey Dent made his way into the final thrusts. As Selena continued to gag on his long, thick cock Two-Face grunted and his cock began to throb inside Catwoman's beautiful mouth.

Knowing the fighting was about to start as soon as Two-Face got his rocks off, Batgirl went to work on the knot binding her hands.

With one hand Harvey gripped Catwoman's head, forcing her mouth around his testicles as he swiftly beat off. Selena shut her eyes while she licked and sucked at his sack. She bobbed her head back and forth, pulling on the testicles with her soft lips before letting them go with a smack each time until Harvey was finally ready to blow his load.

Two-Face grunted then pulled her head back, Selena's mouth opened wide and her tongue stuck out but Harvey completely missed her open hole and instead shot the load all over her face.

As the last drops were sucked off by the obedient kitty, Batgirl pulled the knot free and began throwing fists and kicks immediately. Harvey was stunned to see the girl up and fighting already and ran for his guns.

Just as Batgirl was finishing off the henchmen, Harvey aimed his gun and yelled, "OBJECTION!"

The bullet missed Batgirl's ribs by an inch. She could feel it whiz by and decided to play dead for the time being.

"Overruled," Harvey quipped then walked back to where Selena was hanging, "heads or tails, kitty cat."

"Which one gets me out of here alive?"

Harvey flipped the coin and examined the result. Scarred side up.

"Not that one," Harvey grinned.

"I vote for a stay of execution!" Selena yelled and finally lost her bonds. She attacked Two-Face with a scratch across the face. Harvey fell off the boardwalk and went for his other gun, but Selena was thankfully saved by a well-aimed grappler gun fire.

Harvey hung upside down, much like Selena had a second earlier.

"How's it hanging, Harv?" she said before knocking him out with a powerful kick.

Batgirl and Catwoman discussed what they'd seen so far in Arkham City and who Batgirl should ask about Protocol Ten. The heroine noticed a green dot on the side of Catwoman's face, Batgirl grabbed her and slammed her against the wall before a sniper bullet fired through the window.

With Batgirl still holding her against the wall, Catwoman commented, "this place is dangerous, I like it…. Are you waiting for a kiss?"

Batgirl smirked at the thief, they were both standing there with their breasts and clits exposed and their faces covered in cum, Batgirl replied, "maybe you could give me a nice tongue cleaning, pussy cat."

"That sounds like a good time," Catwoman said, "but I'm going to have a busy night. You probably will too."

 _PROTOCOL TEN WILL COMMENCE IN TEN HOURS…_


	3. A Place Of Ass Worship

**Chapter 3 - A Place of Ass Worship**

Once Batgirl was dressed in her costume, she used her cowl vision to trace the trajectory of the sniper bullet to an old church bell tower. Unfortunately as she approached, her enhanced audio sensors picked up some chatter about Harley Quinn being inside. It was obviously a trap, but she there was no way of knowing how the trap would be sprung.

Upon entrance, she saw three rifles pointed at her. There was a fourth rifleman, but he was busy beating his meat in front of the clown girl's face. The thug groaned as Harley flicked her tongue at the throbbing cock until it covered her mouth with white goo.

Harley swallowed then noticed the superheroine in her doorway. Harley wiped her mouth and rose to her feet as her plaything picked his gun back up and trained it on Batgirl.

"Coming through!" Harley yelled as she began back-flipping her way towards Batgirl. Once she was close enough, she through a roundhouse kick at Barbara that she easily caught and threw her against the door.

"Lay off the lady, Bats," yelled one of the riflemen, Batgirl assumed the one who had just blown his load.

"You might want to listen to them, it would be a shame to get blood on my new outfit," Harley said climbing to her feet. She was wearing all leather. Black and red, much like what she had worn on Arkham Island the night she helped the Joker take over. She wore a red corset, with a half-black, half-red halter top underneath that showed off her impressive cleavage. She wore black and red leather pants that were so tight that Batgirl though she might be able to tell the last time she shaved her legs. Her stripper boots came up to her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled into long pigtails that were dyed black at the tip on one side and red on the other. Batgirl could make out several tattoos professing her love for the Joker.

"You aren't going anywhere near my Mr. J, you hear me Bat-bimbo?" Harley yelled, "he's very sick, and that idiot doctor we kidnapped didn't do a damned thing. Though he was feeling better earlier, but that's nothing you want to hear about, I'm sure."

Batgirl's imagination did much worse than anything Harley would be able to describe.

Harley started to remove her corset, "I'm going to be calling the shots or else you're going to be donating some blood to these hostages here." Harley gestured towards the captured aid team that had been sent in to care for the wounded inmates.

Harley took off her halter top then dropped her pants, before she walked to behind a statue and revealed an item she had stashed before Batgirl's arrival. Of course it was an enormous strap-on dildo.

As she slid it up her legs to seat on the top of her beautiful round ass, Harley said, "starting with some payback for that little fucking you gave me before you locked me up at Arkham last time."

The eyes of the riflemen were so fixed on their naked boss that the entire collection of hostages could have taken off running and no one would have noticed they were gone until the next morning.

"Now take off your clothes!" Harley demanded.

Not seeing a way out of the situation that wouldn't involve dying in a hail of bullets, she fell back on her time-tested strategy of fucking until she saw an opportunity. She started with her utility belt and carefully set it down on the ground before she pulled her top off of her head. Her tits bounced back into position, the goons getting noticeably erect as they stared at her perky breasts. Barbara slid her thumb into the waist of her pants then slid them down to around her ankles and stepped out of them. Harley placed her hands her hips and admired the girl's shaved crotch.

"What a cute little pussy you've got there, it would be a shame to stick this great big thing in there without any lube, but I'm fresh out," Harley said, stroking her rubber dick, "maybe you should use your mouth to get it nice and ready for when I FUCK your brains out."

Batgirl dropped to her knees and wet her lips as she set to work on the cock. Barbara whipped her hair over her shoulder and wrapped her lips around the rubber dick. She quickly bobbed up and down the shaft, plunging half the shaft into her mouth as her tongue rolled around it, lathering it with saliva. The female clown held the hair out of Batgirl's face as she efficiently sucked on the cock. Her lips were tightly sealed around the object as they rubbed along the rubber. Tentatively, Batgirl snuck a finger around the straps and into Harley's anus.

"Ooh," Harley Quinn yelped as her asshole was penetrated, "enthusiastic little slut aren't you?"

Batgirl said nothing, but just continued to dart up and down the shaft and prod Harley's ass with her index and middle fingers.

"Okay that's enough, no lie back," Harley ordered. Batgirl obeyed and willingly allowed the villain to spread her legs and nestle between them as the strap-on nudged into her pussy. Batgirl pulled her knees towards herself and grunted as the long dildo plunged into her. Harley pulled back half a stroke then thrust in harder, bringing out another groan from the heroine.

Harley pushed Batgirl's knees into her face and lifted her ass into the air. She pointed the cock downwards and pushed it into Batgirl's asshole. Batgirl let out a hard grunt.

"Hey I didn't complain when you had your finger in mine!" Harley commented and Batgirl gritted her teeth and attempted to remain quiet. The redhead reached up and pulled her buttocks apart, reducing the resistance as Harley thrust the cock down into her ass. All Batgirl could hear was Harley's panting after a while as she held her down and fucked her ass.

Harley removed the cock and applied her tongue to it. Barbara cooed as she felt the wet tongue circling her anus and entering it, wetting it more for when she reinserted the dildo later. She turned Barbara around placing her on her knees while she held her face against the ground.

Barbara moaned as the cock entered her asshole, distinctly the sounds of pleasure now that she wasn't even hiding how good it felt to be fucked by the crazed girl. Harley gripped both of Batgirl's hips and rammed her swiftly and hard. The cock pulsed in and out of her asshole, the saliva drying up but Batgirl was so wet that she was lubricating herself as she was assfucked.

Harley got the idea to begin repeatedly slapping Batgirl's backside, which the heroine replied to with content whimpers. Barbara felt Harley's fingers in her hair a split second before her head was yanked back. Harley's fingers snaked their way past Batgirl's lips and pulled her mouth wide into a deranged smile as she continued to pound her ass.

Batgirl rocked back and forth on her hands and knees, ramming back at Harley as she rammed her. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt her orgasm brewing closer and closer. Harley yet again slapped her across the ass, causing Batgirl to lose control. She screamed loudly as her climax ran through her body and her juices flowed out onto Harley's fake cock.

"That's what I thought," Harley commented, pushing Batgirl's head forward into the floor, "you ARE a little slut. Feel free to visit any time you want, just make sure Mr. J is up for visitors first, that is if you aren't dead and all…"

Harley scooped up her clothes and with the rubber cock swinging back and forth as she walked she exited the church and left Batgirl at the mercy of the riflemen.

Batgirl was lying on top of her utility belt, a fact that thankfully no one had noticed. She snuck a hand into the pockets and formulated her plan.

"Don't you dare try anything, bitch," said one of the thugs.

Batgirl threw down a smoke pellet then used her grapple gun to reach the gargoyles high above the goons. One by one, she picked them off until the hostages were safe. Once it was all over one of them, a black corn-rowed female merc hired to protect the team slipped her a piece of paper.

"Call me when we get out of here."


	4. Factory Raid

**Chapter 4 - Factory Raid**

Batgirl watched as the church bell tower burned, Joker had attempted to blow her up but not before she was able to hack the transmission between a radio-controlled sniper rifle and the origin of the signal. Batgirl traced it to Sionis Industries, a place originally owned by the Black Mask, but was now under the management of Joker and Harley Quinn.

Batgirl was able to sneak in through a smoke-stack and stealthily made her way into the factory in time to hear Harley cursing at a paramedic she had taken from the church to treat the Joker's alleged illness.

"I'm SORRY! There's nothing I can do! I don't even know where to start," the paramedic screamed, Batgirl had looked into it and discovered her name was Stacy Baker. The heroine watched Stacy beg from a vent in the tunnels she was forced to crawl through.

"You don't have to apologize to me; you have to apologize to Mr. Hammer!" Harley answered, "and he's not too big on forgiveness… guess how he got his name!"

From between the slits in the vent, she could see the enormous thug that Joker had hired. His face was painted like a clown, similar to most of Joker's crew. He was missing an arm, but in his only hand he held a massive sledgehammer, but that's most likely not what Harley Quinn was referring to by calling him Mr. Hammer. Between his legs hung an enormous and thick cock that swung from side to side as he marched towards Stacy Baker.

The paramedic's mascara-stained eyes were wide with shock as Mr. Hammer put down the hammer and ripped open her shirt.

"Pull down your pants, now," Hammer said in a thick Russian accent, matched by his Siberian Prison tattoos.

Stacy obediently removed her pants and the shirt that Hammer had ripped open. Stacy had a beautiful body, large breasts and a short bob of blonde hair.

Mr. Hammer's cock grew larger and harder as her grew closer to the captured woman. He dropped his enormous dick (or hammer) on her face and rubbed it down her cheek until the tip rested on her soft pink lips.

The paramedic reluctantly opened her mouth and invited the large unit into her mouth. With nothing telling him to be gently, Mr. Hammer rammed his cock hard down her throat. Baker coughed and gagged as the cock rammed repeatedly down her throat to the cheers of the Joker's henchmen.

Stacy's eyes were opened wide as she was thrust open and down the long shaft. The smacking sounds of her the cock hitting her saliva filling the room until replaced by the louder sounds of her gagging. Mr. Hammer's hand powerfully gripped the back of her head as he forced her down the length of his cock while also thrusting his hips swiftly.

Hammer let her go for a second to catch her breath, Stacy shot back gasping for air with several streams of saliva connecting her mouth to the Russian's large cock. Soon her break was over and the one-armed man was forcing her down the length of his dick once again. Stacy's eyebrows were raised in discomfort and humiliation along with some pain as her jaw was forced as wide as it went to fit the large cock into her mouth.

Saliva trailed down her chin as the blonde's mouth was invaded, her mascara ran even further. The woman's mouth was violated at an unbelievable rate until Hammer got bored and decided to spin her onto her hands and knees where he promptly began to ram her doggy-style.

The enormous amputee used his free hand to hold Baker by the shoulder while he thrust hips with strength and speed fitting someone of his size. Stacy squealed as her pussy was pounded with extreme force. Held down the giant Russian's hips thrust back and forth as Stacy gritted her teeth. With the impact of Mr. Hammer's crotch striking it, her ass rippled wildly. He pushed his cock in deep, a yelp escaping the paramedic's lips.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as Mr. Hammer moved his hand down to her ass and gave it a mighty slap.

Hammer rolled Stacy onto her back and forced her knees up to her face as he reinserted his 'hammer' into her neatly trimmed pussy. For lack of a better option, Stacy held her legs where they were while she groaned from the large penetration. Hammer's muscular body pumped hard, occasionally absorbing a defensive blow from the frightened paramedic. The Russian placed a hand around her neck and held her down while also somewhat choking her.

Batgirl couldn't watch any longer and moved along on her way, hopefully in time to stop the further degradation of the selfless medic. However by the time she got into position to attack, Harley Quinn had ordered Mr. Hammer to take her to the smelting chamber for her to 'suffer.' If being fucked by an enormous amputee wasn't suffering, Batgirl had no idea what it could be.

So Batgirl needed to make sure she was safe before resuming her assault on the Joker's stronghold. She was also attacked by Mr. Hammer, but surprisingly the even didn't end in a cock in her mouth, ass or pussy. Batgirl finished wiping the floor with the massive Russian; she found her way into Joker's office.

Batgirl's jaw dropped at the sight of Joker slumped down in a wheelchair, connected to a flat-lining EKG machine with Harley weeping at his feet. Batgirl swallowed and approached the two to make sure Joker was actually dead. While maintaining caution, she knocked Harley out of the way and examined Joker's 'corpse.'

His face was covered in scabs and other signs of disease. His skin was somehow paler than usual and he did indeed look gone. Suddenly, something heavy landed on her back and slapped a hand over mouth.

"Surprise!" yelled a voice that was definitively the Joker's. By the time she figured out there was a chloroform-soaked rag over her mouth, she had already breathed in too much and was on her way to dreamland.

When she awoke, she found herself on the floor. In front of her, she saw the Joker and he looked perfectly healthy. On her other side, stood Harley Quinn, in the nude. Seeing the naked woman in front of her, she took the time to notice that she herself had been stripped.

As Joker started to remove his clothes, Batgirl felt Harley's fingers inserting into her pussy and began to slide in and out of her. Batgirl had been tied with her hands behind her back. She pressed her cheek into the floor as she felt Harley thrusting her digits in and out of her slit.

When the Joker was ready, he grabbed Batgirl's head and pulled her towards his dick. She opened her mouth and felt the cock being placed on her tongue as she wrapped her lips around the head. Unable to use her hands, she snaked her head down the shaft, writhing her lips around it as she went deeper onto the rod. Her tongue slithered around the meat the further she went, then she pulled her mouth back to the tip with a moan. With Harley's fingers still in her pussy, Batgirl could also feel the girl's tongue at work on her slit.

Batgirl pushed back down the Joker's shaft, smacking her lips around the dick as she it went deep into her throat, causing her to gag softly. The young heroine bobbed her head back and forth on her nemesis' dick, barely aware at how much she enjoyed the idea.

Her lips were sealed tight around the cock as she pulled back only to dive back down, feeling the head in her throat. Finally the Joker grabbed her by the head and started to swing his hips. Batgirl's face turned red as she choked on his meat, her eyes closed in concentration; trying not to gag. Then the Joker pushed his cock down her throat until his white balls were resting on her chin, Batgirl's eyes shot open in alarm, unable to breath or hold her gag reflex back much longer. Her lips were still tightly sealed around the shaft and her face was beet red. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she looked up at the Joker, searching for any indication that she was going to be allowed to breathe again.

Then a terrifying though occurred to her, 'what if this is how she died?' What if there was a camera in the room and everyone in Gotham and the world would see a video of the Joker literally killing Batgirl by choking her with his cock. Batgirl though of her options, she could try and wrap her legs around Harley's neck and choke her out as well, but the Joker would just let that happen, probably.

Spit dribbled past her lips and down her chin as she struggled to breath. Keeping his cock where it was, Joker leaned forward and laid a powerful slap on each of Batgirl's ass cheeks. The heroine yelped weakly as her eyes started to roll back in her head.

Then Batgirl was filled with joy as the Joker removed his hand from the back of her head. Barbara shot backwards, gasping for air not realizing her chin was soaked in her own saliva. Weakly, her head fell to the floor as she coughed and tried to catch her breath.

The Joker placed Barbara on her back and sat on her stomach, pushing his cock between her breasts as he squished them together. Batgirl tilted her head forward, opening her mouth and feeling the head on her tongue with every thrust forward as Harley continued to pleasantly eat at her pussy. Joker thrust forward, allowing Batgirl to suck on the tip of his dick as he played with her nipples. She slurped on her own saliva until finally Joker pulled his cock away in one motion and pushed Harley away from Batgirl's pussy.

The Joker switched ends with his girlfriend and the clown prince of crime began pushing his dick into her pussy. Joker pushed Batgirl's legs up over her head and Harley sat on them, pushing her cunt into Barbara's face. Not knowing the price of disobedience, Batgirl started eating at the woman's pussy while the Joker started to fuck her hard. As his cock pulsed in and out of her tight slit, Joker reached around and cupped Harley's breasts and kissed her neck. For the first time, Batgirl understood their relationship.

"Oh puddin,' you always get me the greatest gifts," Harley commented as Batgirl's tongue lapped at the folds of her cunt.

"What can I say?" Joker replied, I strive to impress.

The Joker fucked her hard and with great skill that he hadn't shown at the Asylum, then again he had been ten feet tall and had an even bigger cock back then. Now that Batgirl thought about it, she might actually enjoy this round better than the other. When she'd fucked him back on the island, she had to sit on frozen vegetables for a couple of days.

Batgirl thrust her hips back at the Joker, feeling his ballsack slapping against her asshole as he rammed her. She heard the man giggle, quite often but ignored it as she licked Harley's soaking wet pussy.

She didn't realize it and possibly nobody could hear it because she was saying it into Harley's crotch, but Batgirl was rapidly expressing her approval through phrases like, 'oh yeah' and 'fuck me harder.'

Harley grabbed a fistful of Batgirl's hair and pulled hard as she let out a scream as she unleashed her fluids into Batgirl's mouth. The heroine almost choked on them but was able to swallow the liquid down. Now that Harley was handled, she decided to assist the Joker and pulled his cock out of Batgirl's pussy and sucked on her boyfriend's dick.

Barbara watched as Harley deepthroated the cock, gagging almost constantly but never thinking about letting go or trying to get a breath of fresh air. Her tongue poked out from the seal her lips had around the shaft, running along Joker's cock as it darted in and out of her mouth at amazing speed. Finally the Joker pulled his dick clear and Harley gasped for air like a dying fish.

The Joker turned Barbara over onto her front and began fucking her once again, using Harley's saliva to grease his cock as it entered Batgirl's surprisingly wet cunt. The Joker repeatedly slapped her ass, earning a painful yelp or squeal from the heroine with every strike.

The fucking went on for what felt like hours as Joker never slowed down or showed any signs of fatigue, Batgirl thought she might cum, but soon realized that Joker was on his way much sooner. She listened to him grunt as he tightly gripped her buttocks with both hands, his long white cock darting in and out of her pussy.

Joker grunted one last time then let out a long groan as he leaned his head back and shot his load into Batgirl's pussy. The heroine moaned as she felt the hot liquid filling her hole, closing her eyes as she heard the Joker refer to it as 'a banana cream pie.'

Barbara opened her eyes just in time to see the Joker's girlfriend swinging a bat towards her face.

"Oops, strike one!" Harley Quinn commented, followed by strikes two and three, then Barbara was unconscious.

A short time later, Batgirl woke up again, this time strapped into a chair.

This time she decided to try and talk to the Joker, "it was all a lie, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Oh there's plenty wrong with me. Like my blood… and now yours," Joker replied.

Batgirl turned her head and saw the IV leading from her arm to a bag of blood, realizing just how bad it had just gotten, she was grateful that Joker had her redressed.

"You look sad, Batgirl," Joker said, "cheer up, there is good news! There is a cure! Unfortunately, I had Mr. Freeze developing it and he decided to take off without delivering it to me! So all you've got to do is go get it!"

The Joker pushed back on Batgirl's wheelchair and laughed as she crashed out the window and out into the dock below.

Batgirl had a bad feeling she was going to end up fucking Mr. Freeze… her nipples got hard just thinking about how cold it would be.


	5. Deja Vu?

**Chapter 5 - Deja Vu?**

Nothing can ever be easy, Batgirl thought as she entered the museum.

She had tracked down Freeze's hideout only to discover he'd been kidnapped by Penguin. Batgirl had tried to break into the museum earlier but had gotten sidetracked by some communications scramblers. With them out of commission, Batgirl could now hack the security gates and enter Penguin's hideout.

After dispatching some of Cobblepot's goons, she discovered a meditating ninja-woman inside a glass case. Penguin had recorded a message to detail the woman's history.

"Now this one is a bit of a mystery, we don't know where she came from or how she killed twelve of my men before we were able to get her down and put her out of commission. She didn't really start fighting until I let my men get some payback though. One thing is for sure, I like her pajamas… I especially liked them crumbled up in a corner of the room when I was balls de_"

Batgirl shut off the recording and decided she'd heard enough. She considered breaking out the ninja, but there was no telling how she would react. She recognized the outfit and tattoos, but couldn't quite connect where she'd seen them before.

Batgirl snuck through the museum until she was led into the 'Creatures of the Deep' exhibit, which Penguin had obviously turned into an arena.

Cobblepot gunned down a hostage in front of her then said, "Well if it isn't the Bat's personal little cum dumpster. What brings you here? The snowman, the hostages… or me?"

"I just wanted Freeze and the hostages, now I'm taking you down."

"Very scary!" Penguin laughed, "now let's get down to business." The villain looked to his recruits and said, "whomever can take her down wins a place in my gang, and also gets first shot at that lovely little slit between her legs."

Batgirl groaned as the thugs descended upon her and was pleased that she lasted pretty admirably against thirty goons who outweighed her by a hundred pounds at least. Unfortunately, the Penguin didn't like to lose and as soon as Batgirl had finished off the last criminal, he fired a shot from his umbrella-gun to let loose a Titan-dosed monster.

"Oh great," Batgirl muttered under her breath, "haven't been fucked by one of those in a while."

"Sorry Bat-slut," Penguin announced, "but you're forcing me to use the big guns!"

The Titan spotted Batgirl and roared. It charged her at full-tilt. The heroine used the tactic that had served her pretty well back on Arkham of blinding them with a batarang so they would run into the wall and knock themselves out, but it proved ineffective and Batgirl was soon pinned beneath the monster.

Subconsciously, Batgirl had already spread her legs, even though her pants were still on. The Titan used incredible delicateness as it removed them, while Batgirl herself took off her top.

"Oh looks like we're going to get a show, fellas, have a quarter ready for the slot," Penguin laughed.

The Titan kneeled on the ground, holding Batgirl tight against his enormous body as the heroine helped guide his cock into her waiting pussy. She felt the head rub against her wet pussy until it was time to finally allow it to penetrate her. Batgirl moaned as the thick dick slid into her cunt then immediately began to bounce her crotch up and down on the long erection.

She buried her head into the Titan's shoulder and moaned, "oh fuuuuck."

She reached around and tightly gripped the Titan's back, her tits pressing against his rib cage as she bounced up and down on his large cock. Her soft white skin glistened with sweat under the Penguin's stage lights. Her pussy lips were spread wide by the giant dick, but Batgirl enjoyed every second of penetration.

Batgirl reached back and slid a finger into her own asshole, feeling the cock slamming her merely two inches away as she fingered her anus. The Titan leaned Batgirl back and a long tongue exited his mouth and rubbed against her nipples. His tongue was dry and rough, but somehow that felt good to Batgirl as she continued to fuck the beast.

The Titan reclined back, lying on the floor and spinning Batgirl on his cock until she was facing away from him. She placed her hands on his knees, while his giant hands gripped her hips and lifted her up only to give him space to start powerfully ramming her from underneath.

Batgirl groaned through gritted teeth as her tits bounced up and down. Her face drenched with sweat, while she rubbed at her clit with one of her hands. Barbara's hair whipped wildly as she was slammed hard and her body was propelled up and down.

Finally the monster placed Batgirl on her back, with only her head and shoulders really touching the ground as he kept her ass in the air, with his cock pointing downwards into her pussy. Batgirl's legs were spread wide, almost doing the splits as she continued to rub at her clit with one hand, and squeeze her breasts with the other. Her face was flushed with pain and pleasure while she squealed wildly, feeling the monsters hands around her ankles and calves as he pounded her pussy with great force.

She soon could feel the giant cock beginning to throb inside her pussy as she too started to feel herself coming close to orgasm. Batgirl groaned and whimpered, her juices finally letting go as the Titan exploded inside her as he roared. Her pussy was filled with hot cum as she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

Batgirl watched as the creature walked away, with his mind gone he immediately forgot the fucking session he'd just had with the heroine and once again saw her as an enemy. This time, however, when the beast charged Batgirl was able to dodge it and the Titan went crashing into the Penguin's electrified fence. The smell of burnt meat filled the room as the Titan fell back, barely alive.

The distraction had given Penguin and his remaining goons enough time to escape as Batgirl started to pursue them. Throwing on her clothes as she ran down the hallway she encountered a mysterious wall of ice.

After blowing the ice wall, she was pinned to the wall by a blast of ice. She recognized it as Mr. Freeze's gun, but it was in Penguin's hand.

"Hold on right there, sweetie," Penguin said as he attempted to shoot down another hostage. Batgirl watched as the large, black man was frozen in a block of ice on top of what looked like a skating rink. Obviously, the freezing gun had been used to cover the large body of water in the middle of the room.

"I guess you're going to go try and free the snowman and the hostages, but once you're done that, feel free to come see me so I can kick your ass again," as the Penguin left the room, he laughed hysterically.

Batgirl set to work freeing the hostages. She walked maybe a little too close to the edge and was surprised when the water exploded and something came rushing at her. She expected it to be Killer Croc, but was surprised to see an extremely large shark on the ice in front of her.

As the shark turned and went back in the water, Batgirl thanked the stars above that sharks were incapable of raping people.


	6. Cold As Ice

**Chapter 6 - Cold As Ice**

After freeing the Penguin's frozen hostages and avoid the possibility of shark-rape, she tracked her way to where she could find Mr. Freeze. As she entered what looked to be Penguin's War Room, she found Mr. Freeze under heat-lamps, in another of Cobblepot's glass exhibit chambers.

Batgirl spotted a security gate behind Freeze that she knew she could hack, to get to it though she would need to blow with some explosive gel. She applied the gel but before it could be blown, she was caught off guard by a fist coming through the wall.

A giant one-armed man came through the wall, holding Batgirl by the throat. At first she thought it was Mr. Hammer, but the arm was on the wrong side, his tattoos were slightly different and he was holding a sickle rather than a hammer. Batgirl was thrown across the room by the Russian and saw the goons travelling with Mr. Sickle.

Batgirl made short work of the henchmen and soon it was just her and the one-armed man. She had to move as fast as possible to avoid the sickle constantly swinging at her. Batgirl ducked under the blade and heard the time embed in the wall. She balled her fists and prepared to strike at Mr. Sickle's stomach but realized was pinned. Her cape was tacked to the wall by the sickle and now she was unable to keep dancing around the much larger man… and now he was taking off his pants.

Next it was her pants being stripped, despite only having one-arm he was fairly capable of removing a woman's clothes. Mr. Sickle approached her, guiding his gigantic cock between her legs. The Russian scooped up Batgirl's leg and began ramming her hard. Batgirl's back was pressed against the wall as she hung by her cape. Mr. Sickle's cock spread Batgirl's legs wide as it thrust in and out of her opening.

Batgirl balled her fist and considered punching the large man in the throat, but she hesitated too long and her hand slapped against the handle of the sickle and held herself up. Batgirl pinched her eyes tight as she bit her lip. The Russian was silent as he pounded Batgirl's crotch, his face was an emotionless mask. Batgirl moaned gently as she arched her back and wiggled her hips back at Mr. Sickle. Even with her top still on, her breasts bounced with every stroke of the large man's hard dick.

Mr. Sickle turned Batgirl around and bending her over. Inadvertently, twisting the cape around her neck. Batgirl placed a hand on the cape, hoping to cut down on how much the fabric choked her but actually discovered that she enjoyed the feeling of the pressure on her throat while Mr. Sickle rammed her. Barbara was pushed into the wall, her cheek feeling the cement rubbing against it.

The sound of smacking filled her ears as Mr. Sickle's crotch slapped against her. The Russian lifted her leg, filling her slit with his large cock. Batgirl could feel the one-armed man's cock beginning to throb inside her. The man broke his awkward silence, starting to grunt as his rigid thrusts alluded to his impending climax.

Batgirl moaned passionately, squealing as she waited for the hot load to fill her. She didn't need to wait long, Mr. Sickle thrust his cock hard and deep into her pussy and releasing the load into her womb.

The vigorous motion had somehow loosened the sickle enough that with the final thrusts the sickle fell out of the wall. Batgirl fell to the ground and realized that at the moment, Mr. Sickle was at a disadvantage. Now he was unarmed, his pants around his ankle… plus he only had one arm. Batgirl leaped into action, hitting the goon as hard and quickly as possible until he stayed down.

With the room clear, Batgirl was finally able to free Mr. Freeze. The weakened villain collapsed to the floor in front of her.

"The cure, where is it?" Batgirl asked.

"Forget the cure, the Penguin must be punished," Freeze hissed, "he still has my armour and weapons."

"I'll deal with Penguin, you focus on the cure," Batgirl shot back, "Penguin is defending himself with your ice-gun, I need to know how to get past it."

"Like I'd tell you that," Mr. Freeze smugly responded.

Batgirl considered grabbing the chemical container that kept him cooled down, but decided she had other means. Batgirl pushed her chest towards the villain, "maybe there is another avenue of negotiation we can take."

"Are you attempting to bribe me with sexual favors?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"Yes."

"Proceed," Mr. Freeze finished.

Batgirl opened Mr. Freeze's cryogenic sealing pants and revealed his massive cock. Batgirl licked along the side then pressed it against her soft, juicy lips. Mr. Freeze placed a hand on the back of her head, urging her forward. As she held open the zipper, she fed the long shaft into her mouth. She sucked on the tip, smacking her lips as she ran her mouth up and down the rod.

As she sucked, she started pulling down Freeze's pants, once they were past his ankles, the scientist stepped out of them.

Batgirl went down a little too far and let out a cough that caused her to retreat back to the tip. Mr. Freeze forced her back down the shaft, his hand guiding her up and down the cock with increasing speed. Batgirl's lips were tightly sealed around the shaft as she made her way down, to the point that she was again choking herself with the dick. Her bottom lip felt Freeze's cold testicles and her nose pressed against his pale-blue torso.

With a hand, Batgirl reached up and began gripped the villain's sack, juggling the balls with her fingers as she pulled back to the head of his cock to catch a breath while still actively sucking. The heroine released Freeze's sack and placed both hands on the back of his legs as she quickly began to bob on his manhood. The sounds of her lips smacking filled the small room as she looked up at Freeze to make sure he was enjoying her work.

Batgirl again deepthroated the long cock and again she choked and coughed, having to pull away from the dick. She groaned as she wiped a trail of saliva away from her chin. While she was busy catching her breath, Freeze reached down and grabbed at one of her tits, twisting the nipple until Batgirl let out a little squeal and returned to work, sucking on his dick.

Batgirl wrapped a hand around his meat and stroked as she bobbed on it with her mouth. She slurped on the saliva-drenched cock and swallowed it down as her tits swayed back and forth with her vigorous movement.

Eventually she felt Freeze's balls tighten and she stroked viciously as she waited for the hot load of cum to be shot into her mouth. She panted from the workout she had just received and was sweating under her mask. Finally the scientist's cum came shooting out into her mouth, and to her surprise it was extremely cold. Nevertheless, Batgirl gurgled with it and wiped the stray cum off of her face before swallowing it.

As Freeze pulled up his pants and reactivated his cooling system, he said, "now for my part of the deal. The Penguin has my suit as well as my gun. In my suit there is a safety override that prevents my own weapons from being used against me. As soon as I have them back, I will change the encryption, so don't get any ideas."

"Cool, good to know," Batgirl said, setting off to find her clothes and then the override device.


	7. Fucked On A Monday

**Chapter 7 - Fucked On A Monday**

Batgirl was surprised it worked. Going into the Iceberg Lounge, she had completely expected the jamming device she'd received from freeze to run out of batteries or something, then she would end up getting frozen conveniently with her ass and mouth vulnerable.

However, the device had actually worked and Batgirl had just floored the Penguin with a jaw-shattering uppercut.

"It's over, Penguin," Batgirl announced.

"I don't think so, little Bat-whore," Penguin laughed, then with a jab of his thumb he set off a detonator that exploded the floor beneath her. Batgirl fell to the ground below, in some sort of dungeon. Then she saw it. Solomon Grundy, bound up and connected to some sort of machinery.

"He was down here when I bought the place, he's been a lot of fun whenever I throw people down there, but I'm sure you're about to find that out…" Penguin jabbed a second detonator, this one began sending electrical currents through the giant, white monster's body. After a few bursts of electricity, Grundy came to life.

Slowly he spoke, "Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday. Christened On Tuesday. Married On Wednesday," with each line, the beast moved ever closer to her. Noticeable erect, "Took Ill on Thursday. Got Worse On Friday. Died On Saturday_"

"Now I'm fucked three ways from Sunday," Batgirl muttered and watched as Solomon Grundy broke his bonds and pounced on her. Pulling her clothes off, like a child with the wings of a fly. Soon Batgirl was in the nude and knew what was coming next. The great white monster examined Batgirl, holding both of her wrists above her head with one hand and poking at her soft perky breasts with his other hand.

"Stop playing with her and get on with it!" Penguin yelled safely from his perch above.

Grundy seemed to obey as he spread Batgirl's legs and his large white cock emerged through his tattered pants, the head pressing against Barbara's pussy. The tip slowly entered Batgirl's slit as she moaned. She struggled trying to get her hands free from Grundy's grip, but it was no use and her giant monster fetish seemed to be acting up again.

She felt the enormous cock spreading her pussy lips as it drove deep inside of her, Batgirl closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her mouth dropped open in a long moan as she adjusted to the insertion. Solomon's free hand gripped her by the hippy as he slid the heroine up and down his rod, feeling her juices wet his cock as he started to thrust his cock harder and harder.

With each slam of his crotch against Batgirl's pussy, she was propelled upwards, causing her tits to bounce each time. Her red hair swayed as she swung her hair back and forth, relishing in the hard pounding she was receiving.

Grundy glared at her as he fucked her, it was a little unsettling, but his cock felt so good inside her that she was willing to look past it. Batgirl thrust her hips back, sliding the cock further onto her as she writhed with enthusiasm on his lap.

The white monster leaned Batgirl back, laying her on the ground with her legs spread wide. Despite the fact that if he slipped, she would be crushed, Batgirl enjoyed having the creature looming over her. Grundy had released her hands and now his were on either side of her head, while hers felt his solid, muscular chest as she experienced his cock darting in and out of her hole.

She moved her hands down to her breasts, squeezing them together to entice the monster, while also pleasure herself. She pulled on her breasts, bringing her mouth and tongue down she sucked on her own nipple. She found her tit between her teeth and bit slightly, the bite brought her pleasure.

Grundy spun Batgirl until she was on top of him, riding his dick like a horse. She leaned forward, her hands on his muscular stomach as she pumped her ass up and down. Solomon held her in place with his hands on her sides, each one of his palms as wide as her slender torso. The giant gritted his teeth as he pounded his meat upwards into Batgirl's soaking wet pussy.

The impact of the monster fucking her caused her entire body to ripple, her ass shook and her tits bounced while she swung her head from side to side, flailing her hair.

"Oooh yeah," Batgirl heard Penguin comment. She could tell he was beating his meat high above them, but she didn't care. In fact, she actually thought it might make it hotter. So Batgirl added being watched to the list of things that turned her on, a list that was getting steadily higher while she worked on one of her first fetishes: Fucking giant monsters.

Grundy growled as he pushed Batgirl up and down his cock, her wet juices slathering his cock as it began to throb inside of her. The heroine bit her lip, excited for the wave of cum about to fill her hot and ready hole.

Solomon's massive hands gripped her even tighter, his balls tightening as his body tensed up. Finally globs of warm, white liquid shot from the tip of his cock into Batgirl's cunt, the redheaded woman enjoying every millisecond of the feeling while it lasted.

With her addiction sated, Batgirl knew what she had to do. She had managed to reach her supply of explosive gel and painted a bat on Solomon Grundy's chest while he was busy catching his breath after firing his load. Batgirl blew the gel then pulled out Grundy's heart. She knew by tomorrow he would be reborn, but it gave her all the time she needed to go back and finish off the Penguin.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Batgirl threw the badly beaten dwarf at Mr. Freeze's feet. The villain lifted the other villain off the ground and slammed him into the glass container that held the ninja that Penguin had raped earlier.

"It's time for you to pay for your crimes against me, Cobblepot," Freeze growled as he locked Penguin in a spare case.

"There, now you have Penguin. Where's the cure?" Batgirl ordered.

"There isn't one."

"What!?" Batgirl demanded.

"Maybe I should elaborate, I cannot formulate a cure because I don't have the stabilizing element needed to make the antidote effective," Mr. Freeze brought up a display, showing the chemical formula required.

"I've seen this before," Batgirl said, recognizing it from her work as Oracle, "it exists in the blood of a man named Ra's Al Ghul."

"Then I suggest you get me a sample of his blood, if you wish to survive the night," Mr. Freeze warned.

The glass case exploded behind them as the ninja broke free and escaped. That's when Batgirl remembered why the tattoos and costume were so familiar.

They were from Talia Al Ghul's personal guard.


	8. Rooftop Rendezvous

**Chapter 8 - Rooftop Rendezvous**

 _PROTOCOL TEN WILL COMMENCE IN FIVE HOURS…_

Batgirl sprinted across the rooftops, the ninja in her sights. She was fast, remarkably so. The ninja turned a corner, Barbara followed her. However when she made the turn, she couldn't see the ninja-girl anymore.

Suddenly something struck her in the back of the head and Batgirl was sent face first into the roof. She rolled onto her back and saw the tip of a sword half an inch from her right eye.

"How dare you follow me?" chastised the assassin, "I serve the great Ra's Al Ghul. Do you really think I would lead you to him?"

"Honestly?" Batgirl answered, "yes. I kind of did."

"Then you must be punished for your mistake," the ninja took a step back and gestured at Batgirl's body, "remove your uniform. I will punish you the same way that Mistress Talia punishes us when we make mistakes."

Batgirl started to climb to her feet, but the ninja slammed a foot on her chest, between her breasts.

"You do not have my permission to stand!" she yelled.

Batgirl kicked off her boots and removed her utility belt. Next, she slid her fingers into her waistline and started to wiggle the tight pants past her juicy ass, down her legs then past her feet. With her pants off, she dug her fingers under her tight shirt and started pulling it up over her head. Temporarily blinded by the top, she could only feel the ninja's icy stare on her perky tits.

Still on her back, naked except for her mask the ninja removed one of her slippers and stuck her foot in Barbara's face.

"I demand that you suck on my toes, slave," she ordered and made it clear it was that or a sword through her eye. Barbara opened her mouth and felt the big toe slip past her pink lips. She sealed her mouth around the little piggy and sucked obediently. She moved from toe to toe, massaging them with her tongue. Finally the ninja stuck her foot into Batgirl's mouth, to the point that Batgirl almost gagged on the invasive limb.

The warrior pulled her foot out of Batgirl's mouth and placed it back on Batgirl's chest, sliding it between her tits down to her clit and rubbed her big toe against Batgirl's pussy.

Provocatively, the ninja slowly removed her top. Batgirl looked up in awe as she eyed up her rack. The ninja's chest was covered in the sexy tattoos. Next she dropped her pants and dropped with her knees on each side of Batgirl's head.

"Lick me, whore," the ninja ordered. Oddly enough, she had kept on her mask, much like she had allowed Batgirl to keep hers on. Batgirl continued to obey the killer and began tongue the folds of her pussy.

Barbara ran her hands up to the warrior's buttocks, cupping the ninja's back side. She felt the soft, but toned ass of the woman as she caressed and gripped each cheek. Her lips kissed the ninja's pussy and licked at her clit. Shivers ran up the ninja's spine as Batgirl methodically pleasured her with a mass wealth of pussy-eating experience.

The woman leaned back and ran her hand down Batgirl's stomach to between her legs, sliding her fingers into Barbara's slit. The heroine moaned contently, feeling the slender and rough digits massaging the interior of her cunt.

The ninja closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her ears filled with the sounds of Batgirl's lips smacking against her cunt. Her fingers darted in and out of Barbara's slit, getting her wet and ready.

Finally, the ninja rolled off of Barbara's face and returned to her clothes, retrieving a pair of nunchucks from her boot. The woman showed them to Barbara then began inserting the ends into Barbara's pussy and asshole.

Batgirl slapped her palms onto the rooftop and arched her back. The nunchucks penetrated her holes deeply, the ninja's strong arms thrusting them in and out of her holes. The weapon's handles were thick and long, spreading her holes wide and feeling great.

Batgirl opened her eyes to see the ninja retrieving another set of nunchucks. The woman bunched both ends together and stuffed them down Batgirl's mouth. The heroine opened her jaws wide to accommodate the entrance, but still her lips were stretched by the handles.

Batgirl reached down and took hold of the handle inside her pussy, leaving the ninja to work the nunchucks in and out of her rectum as well as her mouth. It wasn't until then that Batgirl noticed the other two ninjas on the rooftop, backing up their comrade.

Unknown to the ninja, Batgirl had a tracking device in her hand the entire time that the 'punishment' had been going on. Now that she had a firm grip on the nunchuck inside her pussy, she placed the tiny device on the handle.

The ninja jammed the nunchuck further down her throat, gagging the heroine and causing her to sputter up saliva, while still trying to ram herself with one of the handles.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of black and red as the Boy Wonder jumped into action. Robin used his bowstaff to take down the ninja's back-up seamlessly.

The ninja pulled the nunchucks out of Batgirl's mouth and ordered, "call him off."

Considering that she was about to cum and the ninja was still ramming one of the handles into her asshole, Batgirl squealed, "stand down, Robin!"

"I can take her," Robin assured, standing at the ready.

Batgirl's voice climbed higher, she tried to hold off longer while she screamed, "STAND DOWN!"

Batgirl let out a long scream as she exploded into an orgasm.

The ninja grabbed her clothes in her arms and glared down at Batgirl, "don't follow us, or you won't get off so easy next time."

"But I will get off?" Batgirl asked.

The ninja ignored the comment and dove over the side of the building, her friends followed her.

Batgirl shakily rose to her feet, uneasy with Tim Drake staring at her naked body for whatever reason.

"How are you holding up?" Robin asked, "we were worried enough when we found out you were in Arkham City, now we know about the disease Joker infected you with."

Barbara looked down at her naked self, "I'm doing alright."

"I can see that," Robin remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Batgirl asked.

"Bruce wanted me to see if you needed any help."

Batgirl thought about it and said, "no, I got this handled."

"You're sick, Barbara," Robin continued, "this is no time to worry about your pride."

"I can handle this, Tim, but there's one thing I need from you," Batgirl explained, "if I do die tonight, I want to put one thing out of my mind."

"What is it? What do you need?" Robin asked.

"I need you to fuck me, I always wanted to see what you were working with," Batgirl said, placing her hands on her hips, trying to look as seductive as possible.

Robin paused, staring at Batgirl for a second then said, "you don't need to ask me twice."

Robin removed the top half of his costume and pulled both Batgirl towards him, they kissed gently while Batgirl removed Tim's utility belt for him.

Batgirl descended to her knees, looking up at Robin as she opened his pants to examine his cock. It was quite large and she was pleased that she was going through with this. She wanted to fuck a hero just one last time after having ingest so much villain cum tonight.

She wrapped her hand around Tim's cock, by now it was full erect and pointing up. Batgirl stroked her hand up and down then licked the underside of the sidekick's cock. With her saliva wetting the cock, her palm slid up and down the shaft with greater ease. She pulled it down until it was aimed at her face. Batgirl licked her lips then wrapped them around the head, her hand still churning around the cock as Robin looked down at her.

Batgirl plunged the cock deeper into her mouth, her tongue massaging the shaft. Batgirl dove even further, the cock wasn't as big as some of the ones she'd encountered, but she was content with a cock that didn't stretch her to the point of tears. Her nose tapped against Tim's stomach as the dick slid down her throat. Barbara gagged and coughed, she pulled the rod out of her mouth and took a breath of air.

Tim pulled Batgirl to her feet and pushed her against the railing surrounding the rooftop, he now fell to his knees and began to tongue her clit. She still tasted of her juices from the orgasm she'd received at the hands of the ninja, moments ago and Robin was intending to give her another one.

Barbara moaned and placed her hands on the back of Robin's head. His tongue eagerly lapped at her pussy. Batgirl bit her lip and breathed heavy. Her ass rubbed on the stone railing as the barely legal sidekick nestled his head between her legs.

Tim stood and turned Batgirl around, she leaned over the railing as Tim began to guide his cock into her. Barbara let out a long breath, she looked down at the street below and saw the many criminals below her, the ones who would fuck her if they had the chance. The ones who would simply love to watch the two sidekicks going at it if only they could see what was happening.

The young man's cock entered her pussy at impressive speed, his hips flashed back and forth as Batgirl moaned. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her into him, penetrating her deep and hard. Batgirl gripped the cement railing hard and threw her right leg over it. She cooed as Robin rubbed her ass and his cock spread her pussy lips.

"Harder," Batgirl whispered, but Tim heard and obeyed. His crotch slapped against hers with a loud smack as Barbara squealed with enjoyment.

The girl pushed Tim away and put his back on the rooftop, Batgril crouched over him and aimed his cock back into her wet pussy. With Tim gripping her hips, Barbara started to bounce on his cock, her perky tits bouncing wildly. Her pussy slid up and down the length of his cock, her wetness extending down to him as she bit her lip.

Batgirl pinched her eyes shut and squealed, she was close to climaxing and Tim knew it. He moved his hands up to her breasts and cupped her breasts, pulling her back so she was lying on top of him as his cock darted in and out of her . Batgirl turned her head and kissed him, her loins ready to explode ande her nipples being twisted and pinched so hard that she wanted to cry.

Barbara pulled away and grabbed Tim's knees as she continued to ride his cock. She was seconds away, Tim was pulling on her hair as he thrust hard into her pussy. Batgirl threw her head back and let out a long scream, her juices flowing as she orgasmed.

Batgirl pulled off of him and decided to finish Tim off with her mouth. She gripped his hard cock and wrapped her lips around it. She twisted her grip around the base and bobbed her mouth around the head, flicking the tip with her tongue as she sucked. She moved up and down the cock, her lips firmly around the width, pulling off with a smack. She ran her tongue along the side and tapped it against her lips then she returned to sucking and dove halfway down the cock while still stroking with her hand.

Tim's head began to bulge and his cock started to throb as he prepared to shoot his load, Barbara continued what she was doing until finally Robin groaned loudly and white globs of cum filled her mouth.

Barbara swallowed and they both started to get dressed.

"Bruce won't forgive me if I don't ask again, but are you sure you don't want any help?" Robin asked, then he turned to look at Barbara but she was already gone. The sidekick sighed and said, "now I feel cheap and used…"


	9. While You Were Asleep

**Chapter 9 - While You Were Asleep**

 _PROTOCOL TEN WILL COMMENCE IN FOUR HOURS…_

Talia Al Ghul slapped Barbara hard across the face.

"Hello Talia," Barbara replied.

"How dare you come here?" the woman asked, fury in her eyes, "do you have any idea the consequences you would suffer?"

"Are they anything like the consequences for following one of your ninjas?" Batgirl asked, looking at the ninja who had led her here, "I recognized your personal guard and she led me right here."

Batgirl triggered the homing device to let out a small chirp so Talia could find where it had been placed.

"Please mistress, she tricked me_"

"LEAVE!" Talia hissed, grabbing the ninja by the jaw, "I will punish you later."

Batgirl wondered if she could help out with that.

"You didn't need to get yourself arrested, Barbara. After that night we spent in Metropolis with the beads, you could have just called," Talia Al Ghul remarked, eyeing Batgirl like a piece of meat. She wasn't so bad herself, wearing a tight mid-drift shirt under a leather jacket and low-riding pants that truly complimented her beautiful ass. There was a slight ethnicity to her that gave her a nice amount of flavour, complimented by pink lips and shoulder long hair held back by a hairband.

"As nice as that night was, I'm not here for you. I need to see your father, he has something I need," Batgirl responded, "and he damned-well better not be dead."

"My father has long wanted to give you something," Talia smirked at the innuendo, "but if you are to see him, then you must pass the Demon Trials it is the only way."

"Then I will go do that, lead the way," Batgirl said. Talia tried to discourage her, but Batgirl was determined to go through with it. She had no choice in the matter. However despite her determination, she was unable to stop staring at Talia's ass as they walked down a concealed staircase. Talia opened a door and let Barbara in.

It was a drearily dull room, a couple of bookshelves and a few trunks. There was also a small table with a chalice on it.

"This is your last chance to turn back, no one would blame you," Talia warned, when Batgirl said nothing, Talia added, "drink from the Demon's Blood whenever you're ready."

The Demon's Daughter watched as Barbara tilted her head back and gulped down the red liquid. It was a matter of seconds before Batgirl was sprawled out on the floor. The empty cup sitting next to her.

As Batgirl's mind battled the magical trial, Talia decided to take advantage of the heroine's vulnerable body. Talia crouched next to the girl and leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. To her surprise, Batgirl kissed her back. Whatever the Demon's Blood was doing to her, it was also making her pretty susceptible to suggestion.

Talia straddled Batgirl, nearly lying on top of her as she flew and battled demons in her head. The heroine's hands embraced Talia, running her fingers through her hair and removing the band from it. Not really there and with her eyes closed, she removed Talia's jacket for her then pulled up her shirt. The woman was wearing an expensive, black lace bra under it. Batgirl had no problem removing it and then began to suckle on Talia's large perfectly-shaped tits.

Talia licked her lips and moaned as the heroine gently bit on her nipple. Batgirl pulled on Talia's tit, then allowed it to snap back into place. The Demon's daughter stood and slid her pants down past her large, supple buttocks, down her slender legs then off of her beautiful feet.

As Talia kneeled down on Batgirl's face, the drugged sidekick began to obediently eat the heiress out. Despite the fact that in her head she was fighting a dozen sand ninjas, Batgirl was still a master of pussy-eating and had Talia moaning with pleasure within seconds. The woman grabbed at her breasts and leaned her head back. Her body felt weak and shivered with enjoyment.

Batgirl's tongue explored every inch of Talia's cunt, licking the lips and massaging the clit, her lips sucking on the folds and planting gentle kisses.

Talia was inspired and wanted to try something. This was also the room that she used to punish her personal guard and had some toys stashed away in here. Leaving Batgirl sprawled on the floor, no longer aware of Talia's presence, she opened one of the trunks and found her toys, a large black dildo. She considered putting it on and fucking Barbara's brains out, but wasn't sure Bruce's protégé would even feel the cock jammed in her ass, so Talia had an idea.

Talia placed Batgirl's feet through the holes of the strap-on and slid them up her legs, there was no need to take off Barbara's costume so she just put on the strap-on over it. Talia helped Batgirl to her feet and sat on the table that the chalice had rested on. Barbara was still off in dreamworld, so Talia pulled her in. The cock entered her pussy, and that's when Batgirl's instincts took over.

Her eyes closed and obviously asleep, Batgirl started to thrust her hips. The long, black dildo slid in between Talia's legs, pulsing in and out of her. Talia noticed Batgirl's open mouth as she sleep-fucked and pulled her close, her tongue massaging Batgirl's own writhing limb.

Talia lifted her legs in the air and pushed her knees together, throwing them over Batgirl's shoulder. The heroine was methodical with her strokes, pleasuring Talia with every stroke.

Batgirl grunted as she fucked away absent-mindedly, filling Talia with intense pleasure. Talia turned around and bent over the table, the cock coming out of her pussy. Acting on instinct, Batgirl stuck the dildo back in, but in the wrong hole.

"That's my ass!" Talia screamed, but Barbara didn't even notice. The Demon's daughter started to push her out but eventually decided that she enjoyed the feeling and allowed her to continue.

Talia leaned completely over the table, gripping the edges as she clenched her teeth and felt her ass being penetrated. One of Batgirl's hands gripped her hip and the other held her shoulder as the thick cock slid deeper into her anus. Talia was grateful that she had been so wet before that it had acted as lube for when she felt her first anal penetration.

Tears formed in her eyes, she was in a lot of pain, but she had been trained to block it out. She pursed her lips and let out a breath, she realized she was sweating. Barbara's hips swayed back and forth, the dildo gliding in and out of her hole with ease unaware of Talia's discomfort. She didn't want her to notice, she wanted to keep going, because as painful as it was, it was also very pleasurable.

Talia began pushing her ass back at Barbara, making her thrusts seem harder and faster as she was spread wide. Her hair swayed back and forth as she looked back at the sleeping beauty, her muscles were relaxed except for the ones being used to assfuck her. She smiled and wondered why she had gone so long without taking a dick in the ass. She'd forced all of her personal guard to take it in the ass whenever she wanted to punish them, but never wanted to see what it felt like.

Suddenly, Batgirl lifted a leg and placed a foot on the table, changing the angle of penetration. Talia's eyes and jaws dropped wide as she felt a new sensation of pleasure coming from her ass. She placed her own leg on the table, her knee next to Barbara's foot. She gripped the table so hard she thought it might crack.

Her moans rose louder and higher, then finally she let out a long scream as her pussy exploded and she revelled in her orgasm. Not noticing, Batgirl kept fucking until Talia pushed her away and lied her back down. Talia removed the strap-on and placed it back in the trunk she'd taken it from and quickly redressed just in time to leave before Batgirl woke up.

Slowly the heroine stood and shook the sleep out of her head. Her bones no longer ached like they head seconds before she'd drank the Demon's Blood. She felt good, despite the strange taste of pussy in her mouth. She looked around the room and spotted a pair of black lace panties under the table.

"Where the hell did these come from?"


	10. Just Need A Taste

**Chapter 10 - Just Need A Taste**

 _PROTOCOL TEN WILL COMMENCE IN THREE HOURS…_

Jeez, that was a quick hour, Barbara thought.

"You made it!" Talia exclaimed.

"You sound surprised," Batgirl replied.

"It's not that," Talia said, she tried to find the words to describe what she really thought then settled with, "my father is behind this door."

"You might want to wait here," Batgirl suggested.

"I've seen the way the great Ra's Al Ghul looks at you and would much rather not be party to what I think is about to happen," Talia said and opened the door for her, staring at her ass as she walked by. Talia hoped Batgirl didn't notice the way she was standing, since her ass was still sore.

Barbara entered the room and saw Ra's kneeling in front a green pool, he turned and stared at Barbara. He looked old, well into his eighties, maybe her plan wouldn't be necessary. Maybe she would be able to just settle for a blood sample.

"So you've finally come to my doorstep, Barbara, have you finally decided that it is your destiny to produce me an heir?" Ra's asked in his weary voice.

Batgirl took a few steps forward and prepared the syringe.

"Well in this state, I don't believe I would be up to conceiving with you, so_" Ra's toppled backwards into the pool and disappeared. Lightning struck the antenna and transferred into the pool. The room was filled with a blinding light.

Batgirl watched in awe as Ra's climbed out a few seconds later, fifty years younger. Batgirl found something sexy about the way he walked out of the liquid, his muscles were larger and his skin glistened under the light.

Batgirl placed the syringe back in her belt and had to go back to Plan A. Barbara knew she wasn't Bruce and would never be able to take Ra's in a straight-up fight, so obtaining a blood sample would be impossible. However she still needed a DNA sample, and there was DNA in his cum that she knew she could get to.

"Now shall we begin, my concubine?" Ra's asked.

Batgirl dropped her pants and pulled her top off, Ra's already knew who she was so she also decided to remove her mask. Her skin still seemed pale and her veins were slightly necrotic, but the Demon's Blood had taken some of the edge off of her symptoms.

Barbara stood in front of Ra's naked with her hands on her hips, the fans on the machines surrounding them blowing her red hair slightly. The heroine watched as Ra's removed his armour and they stood together next to the green, glowing pool.

She thought it would be very romantic to indulge in coitus with Ra's.

Batgirl grasped his cock and began stroking, then as she looked him in the eyes, she lowered herself to her knees and opened her mouth. She extended her tongue and licked the head of the cock a second before it breached past her lips and she began to suck gently on the tip. She pulled back, her lips leaving his flesh with a smack, while she still delicately stroked his meat.

Barbara opened her mouth and inserted more cock into her mouth. Pulling back again, she circled the head with her tongue and licked the side of his shaft then instantly returned to bobbing on his cock. Her cheeks popped in as she sucked. Her hand twisted around the dick, stroking up and down and gripping firmly.

Ra's watched patiently with his hands on his hips as she stroked and sucked, her free hand gripped her breast and rubbed it. Batgirl pulled the cock out of her mouth and tapped it on her tongue before finally diving down to the base of his cock and pressing her chin against his ballsack. With her hand, she began to fondle his testicles.

Once she had run out of air, she pulled back and gasped. Ra's pulled her to her feet. The warrior pushed Barbara towards the machinery powering his Lazarus Pit and turned her around. With his hands gripping her buttocks, he inserted his cock into her pussy. As it entered, Barbara inhaled sharply, moaning as his thick cock entered her wet pussy. Barbara gripped the edges of the machine tightly, her mouth open wide and her eyes pinched tight.

As she panted the generic things like "oh yeah" and "oh fuck," she raised her leg and supported her foot on the machine. Ra's tightly gripped her buttocks as he pounded her from behind. Barbara bit her lip, the cock felt good in her pussy, then she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her moans quieter.

The powerful strokes of the immortal warrior rocked her body back and forth. Ra's reached around and grabbed her by her nipple, pinching it tighter and tighter until Barbara let out a passionate squeal. He smacked her ass and watched it ripple, Batgirl let out a whoop of surprise.

Ra's scooped up her leg and spread her wide as his cock darted in and out of her wet cunt. His free hand slid around her and squeezed her breast, while her other tit bounced wildly. Barbara reached down and began furiously rubbing at her clit, feeling the cock flashing past it not too far away.

Batgirl took a brief break to suck on his cock while she stopped to let herself come down, there was no way she could cum before him or her whole plan was shot. The dick slid past her lips as she swiftly bobbed back and forth, sweat glistened on her forehead.

Ra's pulled Barbara over to a low-set machine and pushed her on top of it. He spread her legs wide as his dick penetrated her pussy deep and hard. Her foot rested on his shoulder as his hips pumped back and forth, slamming against Batgirl's crotch and rocking her whole body as she fucked him back. She panted hard and let out sharp breaths. Her muscles were tight all over her body as she was filled with pleasure.

Barbara's eyes rolled back in her head as she embraced the feeling of being fucked by such a powerful man, both in stature and ability. Ra's Al Ghul's arms wrapped around her waist as he pummeled her crotch with his hard cock. His dick flashing in and out of her tight pussy. Batgirl's legs wrapped around his waist as she gripped both of her breasts and clenched her teeth.

Ra's grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her head back, Batgirl screamed out in ecstasy not sure how much longer she would last. Her buttocks rippled with impact and her tits bounced with every thrust.

Batgirl pushed Ra's onto the ground and climbed on top of him, she felt his hands on her ass as she bounced on the spot, feeling the cock thrusting up into her as she tightly gripped his knees. Her hair hung down in her face, she thought about brushing it away but couldn't care less at the moment.

Batgirl felt Ra's cock beginning to throb inside her and decided to pull away from him and shoot the load into her mouth.

"How will you give me a son that way?" Ra's demanded, but it was too late, with Barbara viciously stroking his cock he shot his load into her mouth. Some of it missed, but for the most part, Batgirl was able to aim it into her mouth.

Leaving Ra's lying on the ground, Barbara ran to her utility belt with her cheeks bulging with cum, she pulled a test tube out of a pouch and spat the load into it.

"Sorry, Ra's I just needed a sample of your DNA," Barbara said, swallowing what little was still in her mouth and capping the tube, "but this WAS fun and all."

"So this was all a lie?" Ra's asked, growing angry.

"God, have you never had a one-night stand before?" Barbara asked as she grabbed her costume and tried to escape the ninja stronghold before someone tried to kill her…


	11. Colder Than Ice

**Chapter 11 - Colder Than Ice**

Batgirl entered the Gotham Police Headquarters, now the headquarters of Mr. Freeze. She entered and handed the DNA sample to the scientist.

Mr. Freeze looked at the tube filled with cum and said, "I asked for a blood sample."

"Blood would have been a little too… out of my expertise," Barbara explained, "the sample will still work, won't it?"

Victor Fries sighed, "I suppose that I can make it work."

The scientist quickly concocted a cure. He held up a vial of the cure and looked at the young woman before him, Batgirl should have known he was about to make his move but was too surprised by its lack of violence to expect it.

Mr. Freeze locked the vial up inside his safe.

"I think it is time that we renegotiate the terms of our deal," Mr. Freeze stated.

"Let me guess, I blow you again and you'll give it to me?" Barbara demanded, "just give me the cure, Freeze."

"Oral sex will indeed be the one of the terms," Mr. Freeze responded, "but I am more interested in you liberating my wife from the grasp of the clown."

"Okay, I really don't have time for this," Batgirl said and dropped a smoke pellet. She disappeared in the haze and plotted her attack on Mr. Freeze. He was in his armour, thus too strong to take in a straight-up fight. She would need to utilize nearly every one of her stealth tactics to defeat him. She moved fluidly and silently to weaken his armour at key places.

Barbara utilized her explosive gel to knock him off balance and got in close, unfortunately the villain recovered quicker than she would have liked and had to retreat. Mr. Freeze spotted her running and fired his ice gun, the heroine had been mid-jump over a guard rail and her hands were frozen to the railing.

Batgirl attempted to pull away, but the ice was thick and she couldn't move her hands at all.

"Oh shit, I'm about to get fucked, aren't I?" Batgirl muttered, still trying to break free. She heard the clunk of Mr. Freeze's mechanical boots as he lumbered towards her. He approached her from the front and Batgirl realized that on that side of the rail in his suit, her mouth was at level with Mr. Freeze's crotch.

The young heroine reckoned she could try and perform some sort of kick, but suddenly Freeze shot another blast, now sticking her right foot to the ground. The crotch plate dropped on his armour and Batgirl discovered that Mr. Freeze wore nothing under his suit.

Despite how cold it was in the room, Mr. Freeze's cock was long and hard. Barbara flinched as Mr. Freeze grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth towards the tip of his cock. Batgirl yelped as the cock slipped between her lips and slid down her throat.

She pulled at her bonds, but the ice was thick. Freeze's mechanical hands pushed her mouth further onto his cock, Barbara gagged as it went deeper and deeper.

"Suck," Freeze ordered, he knew that he didn't need to say anything else.

Batgirl's lips writhed around the tip of Freeze's pale blue skin. She opened her mouth wide and thrust down the shaft. Freeze thrust his hips, the bottom of his cock rubbing on her wet tongue as Barbara slurped long and frequently. She smacked her lips on his cock as it plunged into her throat again and again.

Freeze pulled his cock out Batgirl's mouth and watched as she gasped for air. A drop of saliva dribbled down her chin and landed on the ground, turning to ice on impact. The cold was affecting Barbara more than she thought. Not only were her nipples as hard as cement, but her lips were going numb. She could barely feel the dick on her bottom lip, but she could still feel it darting along her tongue and entering her throat.

She closed her eyes as her mouth gently clamped around the thick shaft, so far in her throat that her nose was getting frostbite from touching Mr. Freeze's stomach. Victor's grip tightened on her head and he began to thrust his hips quickly, now face-fucking the young heroine. His sack slammed against her chin as his cock thrashed back and forth in her mouth. Batgirl gagged so rapidly it sounded like she was chugging his dick. Even inside of her costume, she could still feel her tits bouncing up and down, her hard nipples rubbing against the fabric of her costume.

Her neck was tense a vein poking out as she struggled as hard as she could not to gag, a battle she was losing as more rapid glugs escaped her mouth.

Freeze suddenly slipped his cock out of her mouth and Barbara could breathe again. She gasped for breath, feeling her saliva drip down her chin, partially freezing on her face as Freeze stepped out of his suit. The naked scientist walked behind her and placed his cold hands on her soft ass. His fingers slid around her utility belt, then he jerked down her pants over her ass.

"Nora would never forgive me if I cheated on her," Mr. Freeze muttered to himself, "that's why I can't penetrate you vaginally, I apologize if this is painful."

Batgirl squealed as her ass was invaded by the hard cock. The icy hand of the villain grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. The heroine screamed in pain, her tears freezing on her face. Freeze scooped up non-stuck leg and held it high as he began to thrust his hips faster and faster.

As Barbara continued to emote from the penetration, she could see her breath in front of her face with every scream. The thick cock spread her asshole wide, the meat darting in and out of her hole swiftly as it firmly grasped around it.

Freeze placed Barbara's foot on the railing, next to her hand and froze it there. Both of his hands now gripped her soft ass, his fingers digging into her flesh as Batgirl was rocked back and forth from the impact.

Batgirl bit her lip and attempted to not give Mr. Freeze the satisfaction of hearing her scream any more, it didn't last long as she sputtered out some saliva as she broke into more violent squeals. Mr. Freeze slapped her across the ass hard, the cold temperature of the room causing the sharp pain to be amplified through her whole body. Barbara was sure her ass was a startling colour of red by now.

Mr. Freeze grunted, his breath showing in the air as his hips pumped back and forth before he finally shot his load into Barbara's asshole. The heroine groaned as the cold liquid filled her up, with Freeze finished he suited back up and then sprayed Barbara's icy bonds with hot water to melt them.

"There, now you will liberate my wife and you will receive the cure," Mr. Freeze announced.

Barbara turned and slammed her fist as hard as she could into Freeze's visor. The glass surprisingly cracked under the force. Freeze went down and now Barbara was on top of him, rapidly pounding the visor until her fist broke through and her knuckles were striking Freeze in the face.

Once Batgirl was confident that the villain was down for the count, she wandered towards the safe and easily cracked it. Barbara opened the safe door and saw through the wall on the other side.

Someone had blown out the other side of the safe and stolen the cure. Judging by the calling card left behind it had to be Harley Quinn.

"Oh, that bitch, really pisses me off," Batgirl groaned.


	12. Breaking News

**Chapter 12 - Breaking News**

The light blinded Batgirl for a second as she stepped out of the Gotham PD Headquarters. She saw the helicopter hovering over the water and intercepted the broadcast signal.

"My God, our mystery caller was correct. Batgirl has just exited the building."

"Is he really?" said the grating voice of the Joker, "I'm sorry Gotham, I'm afraid Ms. Vale will soon be leaving the airwaves!"

Suddenly, an RPG was fired and the back end of the helicopter exploded.

"We apologize for this interruption," Joker continued.

"We've been hit!" screamed Vale, "we're going down! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! If anyone can hear me_!"

The broadcast cut out and Batgirl jumped into motion, forgetting her pursuit of Harley, she needed to make sure Vicky was not killed by the hostile inmates of Arkham City.

While she ran, she heard Vicky Vale's panicked distress calls, varying in stress levels until it was apparent that Batgirl would not beat the criminals to her location.

Vicky watched as a squad of four inmates approached her, carrying makeshift weapons like pipes and bats.

"Holy shit, that's Vicky Vale!" said one of them, a large black man, "she used to wear the lowest-cut blouses and dresses on the news."

"You don't need to tell me that," said a white man, "back at Blackgate I used to beat my meat to the news so many times that I started to get raw."

"Well now's your chance to make good on all those wet dreams," said one of them.

Vicky was frozen in place, there was nowhere to run the Penguin had blown up all the overpasses and now she was stranded and the only way down was past the goons.

The large black man grabbed Vicky by the back of the neck and said, "you're lucky we're your devoted fans, bitch. Anyone else would just fuck you then throw you off the edge, but if you do a good job we'll keep you nice and safe from all these hardened thugs in here."

"Take off your clothes, news slut," said one of the other men.

Vicky flinched and dropped her overcoat. She was wearing a red turtleneck and pulled it over her head. She watched the thugs eyeing her beautiful tits, though still in her expensive, elegant bra she was sure the men could tell she had them worked on. She tugged her skirt down, past the hump of her gorgeous ass past her torn stockings and her knee-high leather boots. Standing in her bra and panties, she watched as the criminals began dropping their pants and presenting their erect cocks to her.

Vicky hesitantly placed a hand around the dick of the large black man and began stroking. The newswoman was no stranger to getting in bed with a story, so she just imagined that she was trying to get an exclusive about life inside Arkham City and set to work on pleasuring the inmates.

Still stroking the black man's cock, she inserted the tip into her mouth and began sucking as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Her other hand found its way to a second cock on her other side. She sensed a man in front and behind her. The cock in front of her was only a few inches away from her face. She pulled her mouth away and began sucking on that one instead. The man placed his rough hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her medium-length blonde hair and began bouncing her head faster and deeper along his long, hard cock.

The man to her left grabbed her bra and pulled it down, exposing her tits to the cold Gotham air. The men each took a turn feeling them and squeezing. The cock in her mouth was forced down her throat until Vicky's face was pressed against his torso, the woman gagged and choked. If she hadn't already been crying from the stress of the chopper crash, she would have noticed the mascara streaming down her cheeks from the gagging she was enduring while her face turned red due to lack of oxygen.

The hand released her and Vale jumped back, a mouthful of saliva spilling past her lips down her chin and onto her perky, round tits. Still trying to catch her breath, she was forced onto the cock to her left. She wrapped her lips around the shaft and sucked hard, her cheeks popping inward from the vacuum effect. She swiftly bobbed on the cock until someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back.

The man standing behind her aimed his cock down and rammed it in her throat. Vicky had to arch her back to take the dick in her mouth but continued her duties, sucking obediently while still stroking to other dicks.

"You like sucking cock, slut?" asked one of the goons, but with her mouth full of meat she was only able to mumble out a positive response, under stress.

She switched back to the first cock and brushed the hair out of her face, the head entered her mouth and she started sucking once more.

"This whore has got a nice mouth on her, she must have done this a lot," commented the thug, reaching down to pinch her nipple.

One of the thugs pulled Vicky to her feet, and promptly bent her over so she could continue sucking, while his cock nudged at her pussy once her panties were pulled down halfway. She felt the hard grip of the criminal's hands on her soft, round ass as his cock slid into her tight hole while a forceful hand pushed her mouth down the length of another dick. The cock pushed into her cheek as she sucked, her tits swinging as she was rammed swiftly from behind.

She turned to another cock and began sucking as she placed her hands on the ground and allowed herself to be pounded doggy-style. She'd never been much of an actress, but she decided that if she needed these thugs to protect, she should act like she was enjoying being their little fucktoy. She pulled the cock out of her mouth and let out an anguished moan as her jaw dropped open wide.

A thug took advantage of the situation and grabbed her by the neck so he could start throat-fucking her at incredible speed. The sexy reporter gagged and sputtered saliva, her groans impeded by the rapidly darting meat in her mouth. Propping herself up on one hand, she used the other to swiftly stroke another cock, hoping she could speed the process along and be done with it.

The thugs took turns fucking her tight hole as they did with her mouth, Vicky made sure to tell them that she enjoyed it, even though she had never felt so humiliated and cheap in her whole life. She hated the way her tits bounced and her ass rippled with impact, she hated having their hands all over her body and she hated the way they smiled at her frequent gagging and groans.

Finally a thug lied down on the ground and pulled her on top of him, she expected the cock to enter her pussy, but didn't see the larger play at work. The man guided his cock into her asshole, even as she begged him not to. Vicky's body exploded in pain, she screamed at the top of her lungs while her asshole was penetrated. The reporter barely noticed when a second thug found his way between her legs and began slipping his dick into her pussy.

Her holes were stretched to their limits, as the menacing villains just listened to her squeal like a pig. The more the goons fucked her, the higher her screams grew in pitch until she sounded like an opera singer being assfucked.

Vicky was eventually able to pry her eyes open past the tears and see the dick hanging in front of her face, on instinct she opened her mouth and invited it in, while both her hands were pressed on the ground trying to stay in a seated position.

The thug pressed his cock into her cheek as someone new started pounding her pussy. She felt his rough hand on the back of her head forcing her mouth down his cock until she turned red and needed a fresh breath of air.

She groaned past the cock in her mouth as she was continually passed around between the thugs, her asshole tightly gripped around a cock as it moved in and out of her. Vicky's mascara stained face was pushed back and forth between the two thugs as she was throat fucked almost constantly. Her hair was a wild mess, perpetually being pulled by anyone who didn't see someone else pulling on it.

Vicky's legs were forced up into her chest, folding her in half. The reporter screamed loudly as the goons took turns with each of her holes until finally she could feel their cocks starting to throb inside of her. She desperately didn't want them shooting their loads inside of her, but her opinion didn't seem to matter.

The goon fucking her ass fired first, his hot load filling her sore anus until it began to drip back out.

Next it was the man in her pussy, his whole body went tense as he craned his back and pushed Vicky's knees into her face as he shot his load hard into her pussy.

With those two done, the other two kneeled her between them as they beat their cocks in front of her face.

"Open your mouth, skank," yelled the black thug, his balls tightening as Vicky extended her tongue like a dock for the load to land on.

Her face almost a mask of black, the blonde reporter looked up at the thug with her mouth opened as wide as possible, wiggling her tongue in front of him. Finally the black man grabbed a handful of hair and fired his load onto her tongue, some of the cum went wide, shooting above her upper lip and dribbling around her mouth. Vicky wrapped her lips around his head and sucked the tip clean.

As she swallowed she saw load number two about to fire. Once again, Vicky opened her mouth to catch the white globs, but this time the lad came with more force than the man was expecting and shot like a water pistol all over the blonde's face. Some of it hit her forehead, some on each cheek and only a little bit actually entering her mouth. Vicky similarly sucked the cock clean and swallowed the load.

Batgirl had been busy clearing the area of snipers and peeping toms, but had later gotten preoccupied with just watching the smug reporter getting gangbanged by the criminal crew. When she finally caught herself watching, she descended into battle and beat down the four tired out men with no trouble at all.

Batgirl threw an arm around Vicky, not purposely grabbing her by her saliva and cum drenched tit and fired the grapple gun to get them to safety.

"Better late than never," Vicky commented, "do you think that it's at all possible for me to go back and get my clothes?"

Barbara looked at the reporter as she pulled her bra back into position. Her panties had been snagged on her left foot and now she standing there with her face covered in sweat, mascara and semen, looking like an adult magazine model.

"Trust me, Vicky," Barbara said, "you're safer here without clothes."

"While you're here, do you mind giving me the inside scoop on what's going on in Arkham?"

"Not now, maybe later," Batgirl responded, "my place or yours?"

Batgirl slapped Vicky on the ass as she aimed the grapple gun and headed towards the Sionis Steel Mill to get her damned cure…

As she watched Batgirl depart, Vicky heard movement behind her and realized the spot that Batgirl had dropped her off wasn't as deserted as the heroine had thought.

"Check this out, someone got us a stripper!" yelled an inmate.

Vicky sighed and pulled down her bra and got ready for another round of abuse and humiliation.


	13. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Chapter 13 - Between A Rock and A Hard Place**

Batgirl smirked as she walked through the Steel Mill. Tied to a post with a piece of tape over her mouth and no clothes was the Joker's girlfriend, Harley Quinn.

Barbara Gordon inspected the painted whore and saw the cum dripping between her legs out of both her pussy and asshole. Batgirl heard her mumbling beneath the tape.

Once Batgirl ripped the tape off of Harley's face she snickered as the woman screamed, "ow that hurt, Bat-slut!"

"What happened to you?' Batgirl said, "did Joker get tired of fucking you?"

"NO!" Harley screamed, "he's just… he's just… kidding around, he'll come get me once you're dead and all."

Batgirl smiled and went to place the tape back on Harley's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Harley screamed, then once Harley pressed the tape back over her lips all that came out was, "MMM-HMMM!"

Obviously, the Joker had foreseen Batgirl coming through this way and left her a couple of toys, namely Harley's famous strap-on.

Harley's eyes grew wide as she watched Batgirl donned the harness and made it tight around her hips.

"MMM, MMM!" Harley mumbled.

"What's that you want me to fuck you like the little whore you are?" Batgirl said with a smile, then reached up and twisted one of the villain's nipples.

As Harley squealed beneath the tape, Batgirl spread Harley's legs and began pushing the cock into her pussy.

Her hips slowly thrust the cock deep into Harley's pussy, the criminal groaned.

 _PROTOCOL TEN WILL COMMENCE IN THIRTY MINUTES..._

"Oops, looks like I don't have time for this," Batgirl said. She removed the cock from around her waist and left the dildo inside Harley's cunt.

Batgirl fought her way through a dozen of the Joker's goons and the clown himself. There was Mr. Hammer and a Titan to deal with, but Barbara Gordon made it through without being fucked by anything.

Then the ceiling started to come down, explosions were peppering the surrounding area. Barbara threw up her arms to shield herself but concrete landed on her.

She blacked out for a second, when she woke up she was pinned under something heavy. Her head was vulnerable, but her pussy was safely stashed away.

"Hoo Hoo! Would you look at that! All tucked in and ready for bed," Joker laughed.

Batgirl looked up and saw the Joker was a few feet away. He was naked.

Barbara watched as the villain approached her, looming over her with his cock growing increasingly hard. With a foot on each side of her head and a hand on the back of her neck, the Joker guided his cock into Batgirl's mouth.

The Joker grabbed a fistful of Barbara's hair and violently began forcing her to deepthroat his incredibly white cock. Batgirl closed her eyes, wincing in pain as she gagged and coughed up saliva. The Joker thrust his hips forward with every pull of the heroine's red hair. Barbara's lips tightly gripped around the cock, tears welling up in her eyes, she sucked hard on the meat.

The Joker removed his cock from Barbara's mouth and allowed his captive to breath for only a few seconds before he dipped his ballsack into her mouth. Batgirl wrapped her lips around the testicles and swirled her tongue around them.

A mixture of saliva and sweat accumulated on Batgirl's face as the Joker's cock rested on her face while she sucked on his balls. Soon the Joker was ready to return to face fucking her. The head of his cock plunged into her mouth and began darting back and forth in her face.

Saliva dribbled from the corners of Batgirl's lips as the cock dove deeper into her mouth again and again. Batgirl tried desperately not to gag, since every time she did the Joker would start giggling and whack her across the face with his meat while she tried to catch her breath.

"Uh oh, looks like the tide is coming in," Joker laughed.

At first the young redhead didn't know what he meant but then she felt the cock beginning to throb on her tongue. The Joker pulled his dick out of her mouth and began furiously masturbating in front of her eyes.

She heard the clown grunting and suddenly the first couple of globs came shooting out, the first missed her face completely and got stuck in her hair, the second slapped onto her right cheek, then the final glob shot onto her chin and lips.

"Now that that's over with," the Joker said returning to his pants and pulling out a knife, "I should really get down to business."

"Put down the knife," said an aristocratic voice from the shadows, then out marched Talia Al Ghul.

"Whoa, who are you?" Joker asked, Batgirl expected him to suddenly get hard again.

"I am Talia Al Ghul, the daughter and representative of the Demon's Head. Let her go and I will show you the secret to immortality," Talia promised.

"Immortality?" the Joker asked, looking at her curiously.

"Talia, don't do it!" Batgirl screamed, after having to swallow the Joker's cum.

"You mean she's serious!?" the Joker asked, heavily surprised.

"Yes," Talia answered, she removed the sword from her belt and handed it to the Joker, "I am hereby surrendering myself to save Batgirl's life."

Batgirl watched as they exited the destroyed building together, but not before Talia revealed the tracking device planted on her tit.

A short time later, Selina Kyle came strutting in.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Selina asked, bending next Batgirl and tracing a finger down her cheek, wiping the cum off of the young heroine and licking it clean.

"You gonna help me out of this or not?" Batgirl asked.

"Mmm," Selina said, then inexplicably dropped her costume off of her shoulders, "I may need a little convincing."

Batgirl groaned and began licking her way to freedom.


	14. A Wonderful Time In Wonder Tower

**Chapter 14 - A Wonderful Time In Wonder Tower**

With the taste of pussy (pun intended) still fresh in her mouth, Batgirl saw the carnage that had already been unleashed on Arkham City. Hugo Strange was firing missiles from dozens of gunships throughout the area.

Barbara's head told her to go put a boot in Strange's ass and end the attack, but her heart told her that she could not simply leave Talia in the Joker's possession. It was all too likely that the Demon's Daughter had underestimated the Clown.

After a little coaching from Bruce and Alfred, Batgirl knew what she had to do. She laid siege to Wonder Tower, Hugo's stronghold. It was a long fight through dozens of guards, but eventually she made it up to the highest level. Hugo Strange watched as the heroine took down his guards one at a time until finally she was at his door.

"It is too late, Ms. Gordon," Hugo said as she hacked his doorlock, "I have already won."

Barbara entered the room and locked eyes with the madman. Her head surged forward, her forehead crushing his nose before she kicked him in the chest as hard as she could. Strange went toppling over his desk and collapsed on the ground.

"It's over, Strange," Batgirl sneered.

"Activate Protocol 10.5! Password: Gordon" Strange called out and then everything went black.

As Batgirl opened her eyes, she saw the automated turret above her. It had obviously hit her with some sort of sedative or taser, it had activated too quickly for her to even take notice of what had hit her.

"Good morning Ms. Gordon," said Strange, walking into sight, "I trust the alterations I made to your costume are to your liking?"

Barbara was tied to Strange's table but was able to look down at herself enough to see what he was referring to, "oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

Hugo Strange had gone a little crazy with the hemming he had done to her suit. She was still wearing her mask, and she could feel her cape underneath of her, but the suit everything below her bat-symbol was gone. Her flat, toned stomach were exposed, her tits were still covered but it would take one tug upward on her bat-symbol and they would perfectly visible. She had no sort of pants on, but she was still wearing her yellow knee-high boots and the matching gloves as well.

Strange held up a yellow thong and said, "I figured now that the need for Batman or any of his perverted extended family will no longer be there, you can make your living as you were intended. A street-walking harlot. Maybe I can perform a test-run."

"Don't touch me," Batgirl growled, as Hugo crawled on the table with her.

"That's no way to speak to a client," he smiled and stuffed the yellow panties into her mouth.

Barbara mumbled complaints through the fabric, but was soon subsided by the penetration of the former psychiatrist's cock into her pussy. The head eased in between her lips and continued to slide into her, slowly and methodically. Barbara bit down on the panties and leaned her head back. Strange had bound her in a way that the table stopped just at her shoulders, so her head hung over the side.

Her hips were slightly raised, her buttocks resting on Hugo Strange's thighs as he swerved his hips to and fro. His big cock thrusting into her slit hitting her deep. She felt his hands on her hips then rubbing up her stomach to her breasts. He pushed what remained of her top of and began to fondle her tits. Batgirl would never admit it, but Hugo's touch was soft and delicate, almost pleasurable.

"A little effort on your part wouldn't go unnoticed, Ms. Gordon," Hugo Strange commented.

Barbara wanted to tell him to fuck himself, but with the panties in her mouth she was unable to. Then again that mixture of Fear Gas and Poison Ivy Pollen had her writhing without even noticing.

"That's better," Strange said with a perverted smile. His left hand stayed on her breast, the soft nipple pinched between his thumb and finger, while his right hand moved back to her ass and gave it a hard slap. Barbara exclaimed behind the cloth stuck in her mouth and felt the blood rushing to the area, making it red.

"I bet you're wondering how even I could have made all this possible," Strange boasted, "I have to admit that I had powerful friends that wished to help me take over."

Batgirl heard the slow thud of a set of boots and craned her neck to see Ra's Al Ghul entering Hugo Strange's office. Batgirl hoped he wasn't still pissed about the pump and dump a few hours earlier.

Ra's placed a hand on Batgirl's throat and his face hovered an inch away from hers, "hello Barbara, why did you think I was in Arkham City in the first place? To keep an eye on my investment."

By now the missile launches had long since stopped. When Barbara had hacked Strange's office lock, she had given Bruce direct access into Arkham City's computer grid and Batman had personally ended the helicopter attacks.

Barbara's face turned red the longer Ra's held his grip on her throat, his thumb and finger inserted into her mouth and slowly pulled the bunched up thong out of it. The young heroine tried desperately to take a breath but the Demon's Head had a strong grip on her neck.

Finally she could breathe again, she panted quickly to try and stop her heart from pounding in her ears. She looked to see what Ra's was doing and looked just in time to see his cock heading for her mouth.

On some sort of instinct, Barbara opened wide and felt as the thick cock entered her throat. Again, Ra's was choking the redhead, this time just through a different means this time. The master assassin had one hand holding Barbara's head in place while the other gripped at her breast, the one that Strange wasn't still pinching and twisting.

Barbara's lips writhed around his cock, her tongue massaging the shaft with expert precision and delicateness as it flashed in and out. Batgirl choked on the long cock while she was still being methodically fucked at the other end.

Ra's Al Ghul's testicles tapped against Barbara's upper lip with every stroke of his long, hard dick. She moaned as the two men each twisted and pinched a nipple to the point that she would be screaming if she wasn't being gagged. She just wasn't sure if they were screams of pain or pleasure.

Ra's pulled his cock out of Barbara's mouth and she gasped for air, saliva spilling past her lips and decorating her face. Soon she felt the base of his dick on her chin and his balls being dropped into her mouth. Obediently, the heroine sucked on the two orbs as her tongue swirling around them. Barbara pulled on the sack with her mouth, her cheeks sucking inwards. Then one by one she popped the balls past her soft lips and began to lick her way back to the tip of the cock.

At her other end, Strange was sliding his hard dick out of her slit and began to invade her anus. Just before Ra's Al Ghul's cock reentered her mouth, Barbara let out a faint whimper of pain but soon lost herself in the throat-fucking.

While Hugo thrust his cock deep into her asshole, he was still spilling exposition on how he and his new BFF, Ra's had 'saved Gotham' but Barbara couldn't be bothered to listen to his bullshit.

Ra's clenched his teeth and his grip on Batgirl's titty went to the extreme as his balls tightened and he fired his load deep into her mouth. As the assassin withdrew his cock from her lips, the young heroine coughed on his cum, white globs sputtering past her lips and dripping down her cheeks. Thankfully she didn't outright choke or end up throwing up and managed to swallow the rest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ra's wipe his cock off on her cape as it dangled over the edge of the table.

Hugo too was on his last seconds as his face was bright red with strain, his hands placed on either side of Batgirl's torso. He rocked back and forth, his hard cock throbbing inside of the redhead's asshole. Finally, Hugo Strange let out a long groan and Barbara felt her hole being filled with hot spunk.

The psychiatrist saw Ra's at the window, already redressed and admiring the destruction and rushed to do the same. Barbara was left alone on the table, so she decided it was about time she thought about escaping.

"Where shall we set up next? Metropolis? Keystone?" Hugo asked.

"WE are not going anywhere, Mr. Strange," Ra's Al Ghul sneered. Barbara looked over at them in time to see a sword in Strange's back.

"But why?" he asked.

"The girl has destroyed us, you failed to detect her allowing the Detective into our computer system and now he has everything he needs to make sure you go to prison for the rest of your pitiful life," Ra's chastised, "and to think I told you that you could replace me..."

By now Barbara was free and sliding the thong up her slender legs and grabbing her utility belt. She could try looking for an actual pair of pants, but something told her not to bother.

"Computer. Authorize Protocol 11. Password: Wayne," Strange coughed as his last seconds passed by.

"What?" Ra's sneered. Barbara saw the countdown starting on a monitor and tackled the Demon's Head out the window mere seconds before Wonder Tower exploded.

Barbara tried to save Ra's, she honestly did, but the stubborn man attempted to kill her in mid-freefall and ended up stabbing himself with his own sword. Batgirl watched him plummet as she glided away on her cape.

With those two down, it was finally time to see about saving Talia and possibly grabbing the cure as well.


	15. A GRAND FINALE

**Chapter 15 - A GRAND FINALE**

Batgirl made her way into the theater. She was trying to be stealthy, she heard very familiar sounds coming from the lobby. The Joker was still broadcasting over the PA system, but apart from the occasional giggle he wasn't talking.

The young heroine looked through the curtain into the main area and should have been more surprised by what she saw.

There was Talia on her knees in front of her Joker. She was still wearing her skin-tight pants and boots, but she had removed her jacket, shirt and bra. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail by the Joker's gloved-hand while her violet lips were wrapped around the head of his white cock.

Talia's hand tightly gripped the base and stroked up and down as she bobbed her head. She swirled her tongue around the tip as she sucked. She pulled back and rubbed the head over her lips before reinserting the dick into her mouth. Her piercing stare was locked on the Joker as he stared down at her.

She pumped her head back and forth faster and deeper, mumbling a groan each time that she inserted the cock a little too far and almost gagged. Joker saw it and began pushing her head further on his cock and began thrusting his hips forward. Talia opened her mouth as wide as it would go, her lips pulled back over her teeth with her tongue extended. The Joker's cock darted swiftly in and out of her hole, her repeatedly grunting every time it jammed down her throat. Talia's dark eyes were closed tight, as the villain's hard grip moved her head up and down his dick. Batgirl could see her gorgeous ass bouncing up and down as she rocked back and forth.

When the Joker finally released her Talia didn't shoot back and gasp for air, she simply pulled her mouth away and licked up the side of his cock and resumed jerking his cock with her hand. As her palm ran up and down the flesh, it glistened with the woman's saliva, she spat upon the head and used it for further lubrication.

Over the PA system, Barbara could hear the smack of Talia's lips and the wet sounds of her sucking on the Joker's long white cock. All thoughts of distress had left Batgirl's mind as she watched the Demon's Daughter skillfully pleasuring the Joker. Without her even noticing, Barbara's hand had found its way into the tiny yellow thong she was wearing and she was now fingering herself to the view.

Talia pushed down to the base of Joker's cock, her face turning red as she ran short of air then pulled back with a bit of saliva running down her chin. She gasped with noticeable pleasure in her voice as she smiled up at the clown. Her cheeks sucked in as she bobbed swiftly up and down the shaft. Her hair swayed with in synchronization with her movements.

Talia backed away and licked her way down to the cock to the Joker's testicles. She continued to stroke as his dick rested on her cheek and she massaged his balls with her mouth. She pulled on one orb with her mouth, humming pleasurably until it finally sprang out of her lips and shot back into position. She licked at his sack, breathing heavily while her hand moved up and down his shaft. Talia eventually tongued her way back to the tip of his dick and placed both hands on the back of Joker's legs as she rapidly thrust his rod into her throat.

Finally it was time and Talia opened her mouth wide as the Joker shot his load into her mouth in a high-pressure stream that covered her tongue in white goo. More globs began to shoot out, missing her mouth and dripping down her cheeks and chin.

Barbara was so unaware of herself that when she felt herself give in to an orgasm, she let out a soft moan that echoed throughout the theater.

Joker and Talia stared at her for a second before the clown grabbed his gun and used the woman as a shield. Cum still dripped from her chin onto her large, round tits.

"Whooooa! Somebody unlocked a new outfit! HAHAHAH! So you're ready to trade yourself for the girl?" Joker asked.

"Let her go and nobody get's hurt," Batgirl warned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Joker asked, "here's your choice, the girl lives or you get the cure. How's that?"

Batgirl didn't even get a chance to answer, in a flash of movement. Talia had disarmed the Joker and rammed her sword through his chest. The clown toppled off the stage, the cure rolling from his grip.

"You didn't have to do that," Batgirl said solemnly.

"It was one of us or him," Talia replied, "I did the world a favor."

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the air and the Demon's Daughter dropped to the ground. Batgirl looked up and saw the Joker, covered in signs of disease brandishing a gun.

"Borrrring," the real Joker laughed, "let's get back to the full-penetration, hardcore sex!"

Batgirl looked down at the dead Joker on the ground who was now beginning to rise, his hand clamped over the cure and pulled it into his skin. In a few seconds, the guise of the clown had slipped away and the towering villain, Clayface, was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Karlo?" Batgirl asked, referring to him by his real name, Basil Karlo, "Strange had no record of you being in Arkham City."

"I snuck in," Clayface boomed, "for a chance to get a piece of you!"

"You broke into prison to try and fuck me? Why?"

"Because I never got a chance back on the island and I'd be damned if I was going to be left out of the loop!"

The morphing flesh shot forward and smothered the young heroine. She felt it over every inch of her body, constricting her and pulling her arms and legs wide. Batgirl's top was pulled up and the villain's clay-like flesh squeezed her perky breasts.

Her panties were pulled down and what appeared to be two cocks entered her holes. The young redheaded heroine tried to scream but a third clay-cock entered her mouth and plunged down her throat.

From up on the mezzanine, the Joker could just barely hear the sounds of Batgirl letting out muffled screams as Clayface surrounded her and filled each of her holes with his form.

Hands appeared and gripped each of Batgirl's buttocks and pinched both of her nipples. The cock in her mouth plunged deeper and deeper until the heroine gagged and coughed. The shafts in her pussy and anus began to pump in and out.

A tentacle wrapped around her throat, choking her as if the enormous dick in her mouth wasn't making it hard enough to breath as it was. It was completely dark inside Clayface, but he was allowing fresh air through to her to keep her from suffocating.

She was held with her legs spread as wide as possible, spread-eagle with her arms held together above her head. Her asshole was penetrated deep and spread wide, just like her cunt. It hurt, but the villain was unknowingly triggering both her giant monster and bondage fetishes.

She groaned loudly past the dick in her mouth, but tried her best not to let them turn into moans. It was bad enough that she was writhing constantly in a fucking motion, but she hoped that Karlo just figured it was her trying to escape.

Batgirl could hear the giant villain groaning as every inch of his body moved to keep up the penetration and hold he had on her. She also knew that sounds were Clayface getting ready to blow.

Barbara was suddenly ejected from the creature, her wrists and ankles held tightly to the ground. Clayface loomed over her in a more human shape. An drastically too-large cock formed between his legs and a new arm also grew to begin stroking it rapidly.

Batgirl watched as the cock pulsed and throbbed until finally a wave of cum shot from the end and nearly completely coated the young heroine.

"Hey Clayface!" Joker called from the balcony. The villain looked up in time to see Joker holding a detonator, "time for me to blow my load!"

The floor dropped out beneath them. Luckily Barbara landed on Clayface, not so luckily she ended up with a piece of his flesh stuck up her ass. The villain fell into a vat of chemicals and didn't come back up. Barbara looked down and saw the cure at her feet.

Without hesitation, the girl picked it up and drank half of it. The rest would be needed to be reproduced and given to the sick people in Gotham.

Suddenly, the Joker was on her back with a knife. Barbara dropped the vial to protect herself and watched as the glass cracked and the cure was lost. Her stomach sank.

"NO NO NO NO!" the Joker screamed, trying desperately to lick the cure off the dirty ground. Barbara watched as he faded away, the disease finally choking the life out of him.

Batgirl carried the Joker out the front gate of Arkham City and placed him on the hood of a waiting cop car. She looked at where Bruce and Commissioner Gordon were watching her, then turned around and headed back into Arkham... There was still work to do inside.


	16. Clash Of The Titan

**Chapter 16 - Clash of the Titan**

It had been a long night. The after effects of the poisoning she'd felt at the hands of the Joker and all the exhausting tasks she'd had to go through to cure herself and prevent the catastrophic destruction of thousands of lives (thank you Hugo Strange).

The nice thing about Arkham City was that it was essentially a portion of the city given to criminals to live in, meaning it was easy enough for her to find an apartment within the prison to go catch some sleep.

The following night, Barbara Gordon was rested and ready to get back to work. The papers liked to tote that Arkham City was closed, but it wasn't like you could just move thousands of hardened convicts in one day. Especially when dealing with the kind that she planned on handling that night.

Somehow a shipment of Titan had ended up within the city walls after being smuggled from Arkham Island. One of the inmates had requested her assistance in tracking and destroying the supply, which Barbara had been doing while on her adventure the night before.

So maybe her intentions weren't entirely pure. Arkham City was closed, what was the real danger from letting a couple of convicts have a last few nights of playing King of the Mountain? The real reason Batgirl was in Arkham City was that she may or may not just be looking to get fucked a couple more times before the convicts got put in a real prison capable of holding them… one that would frown on her showing up and getting fucked every other night.

The redhead sailed with the wind going through her cape, landing on the Helipad in front of the headquarters for Krank Co. Toys. She smiled as she looked up at the giant Teddy Bear on the roof and how she couldn't really tell if it was a bear or a rabbit.

Slowly and silently, Barbara entered the building, hesitant to confront the inhabitant, especially after their last encounter… her legs were still wobbly.

Barbara had not bothered with returning for a fresh outfit, the one that Strange had given her would do well enough. Her cowl was over her head with her long red hair flowing out from under it. Her lips reapplied with lipstick she had saved in a spare pocket on her utility belt. Her top was only a bullet-proof grey tube top with a yellow bat symbol over her breasts, as she had learned the night before, it was easy enough to pull it up to see her perky tits. Her pants were a distant memory, instead she only had a yellow thong to go with her utility belt as well as some knee-high, stiletto boots and a set of matching gloves that went up to her elbows. Essentially she looked like a stripper's take on Batgirl.

Barbara did have to say she kind of liked the outfit though and it saved her a lot of hassle when it came to fucking and getting fucked.

As she slowly moved down the stairs, Barbara saw him, he hulking mass of muscle known as Bane.

Barbara took a deep breath then said in her best tone of authority, "all my Titan has been destroyed Bane, how about yours?"

Bane didn't seem shocked at her sudden materialization behind him, nor did he sound impressed with her statement. "Yes, about that, Batgirl. I did not see the sense in destroying such a weapon when I could use it for myself."

Batgirl sneered, having sensed a betrayal from the beginning of her journey, "you know I can't let you do that, Bane."

"What is your recourse, Batgirl?" Bane asked. Batgirl lashed out before the words were completely out of his mouth and looked to daze him with a haymaker. What she didn't count on was Bane catching her fist in mid-swing and using it to toss her across the room.

Barbara hit the wall with a thud and a grunt, noticing the drawback to such a sexy outfit was the lack of protection it gave her. She was completely fine but she was a little dazed. She watched as Bane towered over her.

"You shall be the first to see my triumph," Bane explained, shrugging off the Venom storage tank from his back in favor of a simple injection in his arm, "with all the world's Titan supply, I will be unstoppable." Barbara watched as his muscles expanded even past their already impressive size, she could see his skin hardening, but not deforming like the everyday Titans, probably due to his experience with Venom in the past. Bane roared as he reached full strength, "But why talk when I can show you?!"

Barbara hardly had time to blink before Bane had her in his clutches. His enormous hand clamped onto her skull in a vise-like grip, Batgirl knew that any recourse she took would only break her own neck then as she saw Bane's pants being loosened then seconds later dropped, the redheaded sidekick knew that there was no other place she would rather be.

The Venom and Titan-enhanced cock stood at full attention, thick and long and ready to be put to use. Barbara's mouth opened wide and accepted the tip into her mouth. Bane used both hands to hold her head in place. She wasn't even fully on her knees, the chemical-dependant goliath was so tall that Barbara needed to only bend over slightly to place her face in his crotch.

Rather than fight, Batgirl placed her hands behind her back and allowed Bane to do as he wished with her. She was so horny from being manhandled so completely that she was about ready to cum from being mouth-fucked.

Batgirl's lips were tight around the shaft, as if she had any choice, the cock was so thick she had to open her jaws as wide as she possibly could just to fit the thing in. Her eyes were lightly closed, it made her slightly dizzy to keep them open and watch as the behemoth's torso darted back and forth in front of her eyes.

She sucked hard, her tongue working against the hard rod as it sawed in and out of her mouth. The head playfully tickling her gag reflex as it stabbed into her throat. Bane released her head and watched as the heroine shot back to gasp loudly. Then he seemed somewhat surprised when suddenly her hands rose up and clasped the cock firmly as she ran her tongue along the underside of the prick before she began nursing on the tip like an infant with a bottle.

"See, even the Bat's zorra can see that Bane is the one she should be worshipping," Bane announced, "you marvel at the strength of Bane, zorra."

Batgirl was fluent in Spanish, so she knew that zorra was just a word for slut. While she was okay with that, even finding the title somewhat fitting, she did discover herself slightly annoyed that Bane was referring to Bane in the third person.

She continued to alternate between sucking on the head to licking the shaft and kissing the magnificence of the size. Dropping her hands from the rod, she pulled up her top to reveal her perky, beautiful tits. Her nipples were erect and hard. They were sensitive to her touch and she felt delighted as her delicate fingers clasped onto them and began to pinch and twist.

Bane's hands once again locked onto her petite head and began to bounce her face back and forth, driving his cock down her throat, feeling the snugness as his rod was hugged by her esophagus. Batgirl moaned between her gags and gasps. One of her hands slid down from her tits to her pussy, creeping inside her panties to pet her tender mound.

"You enjoy sucking the cock of Bane, don't you zorra?" asked the giant in his gravelly, ethnic tone, confidant now that his power had been increased by the Titan formula.

"Mm-hmmmm," Batgirl moaned as she sucked and fingered herself.

"Then prepare yourself, Batgirl," Bane stated, "to marvel in the magnificence of having it inside of you."

Batgirl let out a startled yelp as she was yanked to her feet and pushed against the wall. She felt Bane's hand on the back of her head, holding it against the cement bricks as he yanked down her panties only down to about the halfway point on her thighs before his enormous cock slid slowly inside of her.

"AGHHHH…" Batgirl groaned as her pussy fit around the shaft tightly, feeling as though he were about to split her in two, but determined to take every bit of it inside of her.

Batgirl hugged the wall as Bane placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust his hips as hard as the human girl could take. Her feet left the ground with each push of his cock, each coming faster and stronger than the one before it.

Barbara Gordon screamed, her eyes watering as she reveled in the penetration. Her pert buttocks shook as they slammed against Bane's hips. She bit her lower lip as she groaned and grew closer to climax with every mighty thrust.

Batgirl suddenly felt the thrusting cease as she was turned around to face Bane, but promptly was leaned back with her legs wrapped around his waist as much as she could manage. Batgirl's shoulders rested on the ground as he fucked her hard enough to cause her whole body to shake like a ragdoll.

Eventually, Batgirl's legs went to jelly, no longer able to support herself. Bane was now on top of her, his thick arms placed on the ground as the heroine's legs were pushed into her chest, nearly bending her in half. Her fingertips aggressively rubbed her clit, she hollered loudly as she rested on her elbows and threw her head back. She climaxed powerfully, her juices flowing from around the cock.

"Hahaha," Bane boomed, his laughter deep and condescending, "the zorra has her orgasm before Bane?"

"Whenever you're ready, big guy," Batgirl said with a smile, choosing to squeeze her tits together on display.

Bane pumped for a few moments longer, burying his cock deep inside of her over and over again. Then finally her let out a raging roar and in one motion, he pulled out and sprayed his incredible load all over the heroine's masked face.

The goliath left her on the floor and wandered into the next room. Batgirl rolled onto her chest and watched as he picked something out of a box. Squinting, she could see it was a leash and collar.

"I believe these are meant for a perro," Bane explained, which was of course Spanish for dog, "but I believe that it suits the purpose you will soon find yourself serving for me."

Barbara laughed then said, "as much as that is a fetishistic dream come true, I have better places to be."

Bane hadn't realized that the room he had entered had an electrical gate control just outside the door. Batgirl grabbed a batarang out of her belt and threw it straight as an arrow to impale the button.

"NOOOO!" Bane yelled as the gate shut closed in front of him. Even with all of his strength the gate was stronger than he was. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll be sure to send the pick-up crew after your Venom and Titan wear off, enjoy coming down from a hit of Titan," Batgirl said, in her best perky voice as she started to spray some explosive gel on the Titan Containers.

As she watched the tanks explode she tasted some of the cum that was still dripping off of her mask and wondered if with the Titan-lacing it was safe to swallow…

Batgirl exited Krank Co. Toys and heard a phone ringing. Knowing Arkham City's payphone system had been taken offline before the place had opened she raced to grab the receiver.

"Hello Bat Girl..."

"Zsasz..."

"You sound unhappy to hear me, Bat Girl. I would think that afterour encounters on the Island that we might be better acquainted, I know I've been looking forward toseeing you again. My cock craves for you, Bat Girl. I desperately wish to grab your hair and force that pretty mouth of yours around my cock. I want to drivemy bulging helmet down your throat over and over again. I want to hear you gag asyou choke on my dick. I want youfeel your saliva dripping past your lips and down onto your perky, perfect tits.I long to feel your tongue against my prick as you desperately suck and pleasure me likethe good little whore we both know you are. Then whenit's all over I willDRIVE MY COCK down your throat and asyou choke I will shoot my load DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

 _CLICK!_

Batgirl had failed to trace the call, partiallybecause what he had saidhad sort of turned her on. She hoped she called him back...so she could track him down of course, totally not because she wanted to finger herself ashe explained the things he'd do to her...


	17. The Professionals

**Chapter 17 - The Professionals**

So the thing about Arkham City is that it wasn't all Mayor Sharp and Hugo Strange's machinations. There were plenty of high-ranking government officials involved and a lot of rich people who didn't want their shady dealings unveiled. Thus Floyd Lawton was placed inside the prison.

Floyd Lawton goes by the alias Deadshot. One of the top assassins in the world, he was a perfect pic to work as a cleaner inside the prison walls. Hugo Strange had a group of political prisoners inside, those who knew about some of his dirty little secrets coming from the architects who designed the walls and gun turrets, to those like Jack Ryder who had been snooping a little too close.

Her mission, as she had been told by Batman, was to sit on Ryder and keep him out of the line of fire. Deadshot would eventually lose his patience and go in close for the kill. The only problem was that Jack Ryder was an annoying little prick.

"You can't hold me here," Ryder complained, leaning against a support beam with his arms folded, "despite what you people think, you're not cops and what you are doing here is illegal."

"Holy crap, would you shut up?" Batgirl cried out, leaning against a pillar across from him, "what part of international assassin who never misses didn't you get?"

"The part where you have no proof that he really exists or that he's coming after me?" Jack responded.

"Some reporter you are, you've never heard of Deadshot…"

"Oh I've heard of him, I've covered every hit he's made in Gotham since he went professional," he explained, "but am I supposed to believe an elite assassin would willingly let himself get captured? And what exactly are you going to do? Fuck him to death?"

Of course, Batgirl's new stripper-ific outfit didn't inspire a lot of confidence in her charge.

"I'm leaving, and if you want to stop me, you're going to do it physically," Ryder said walking towards the door.

"Physically you say?" Batgirl asked, seeing an opportunity to make Jack Ryder sit his ass down for a moment.

Jack turned around and saw the girl removing her top. Behind his broken glasses, his eyes went wide with surprise as they examined the girl's perky tits. Ryder had seen some action inside the prison, his suit was wrecked, he was wearing a blue hoodie that Barbara didn't want to know where he'd gotten it from. Hopefully Jack hadn't needed to kill anyone.

With a playful smile, Barbara slid her panties down over her boots and off to throw across the room. She grabbed Jack by the back of the neck and pressed her lips to his. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and felt him frenching her back. Barbara grabbed his cock through the front of his pants and squeezed, he was already hard.

Batgirl felt Jack push her against a pillar, as he worked down his pants. Instinctually Barbara threw her legs up and around his waist, the tip of the reporter's cock pressing inside of her and sliding deeper and deeper until he was completely inside her. Barbara let out a deep breath laced with a moan as she felt the cock snugly inside of her.

Ryder was stronger than he looked, it was possible he was doing alright inside Arkham City, dead-eye hitmen excluded. He pushed hard and deep inside the girl as she closed her eyes and nodded her head up and down.

Jack Ryder's cock thrust in and out of her, the woman's cunt firmly squeezing it inside of her as she grew incredibly wet. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while he kissed hers. The fabric of his sweater rubbed against her nipples, sending a tickling sensation through her body that she was thoroughly enjoying.

"Oh come on," Batgirl moaned, "fuck me… fuck me harder."

Jack Ryder gave her a hard thrust, followed by another. His hands grabbed her buttocks firmly with his fingertips digging into her skin. Her legs kicked lightly with every thrust as the head of Jack's cock drove further and further into her, slamming into her with all of the reporter's deceptively impressive strength.

"Mm, mm, oh, oh!" Batgirl grunted, feeling herself being penetrated, but really getting off on the naughtiness that she was on the job. Deadshot could come in at any moment, and she was currently getting fucked by his meal-ticket. The danger excited her and she craved it to continue as she pulled on Ryder's shirt.

The redheaded superheroine let her legs drop as she felt the need to change postions. She turned around and hugged the pillar as Ryder placed his right hand on the back of her neck and the left guiding his hard cock back into her tight, young pussy.

Batgirl smiled back at him as she started to fuck her, his pants around his ankles as he pounded the young adult's wet cunt. His grip on both of her shoulders granting him extra leverage as the sound of his hips smacking against her ass filled the small apartment.

Barbara groped her tits with one hand as she held onto the pillar with the other, eventually switching to rubbing her clit as nearby the man's cock thrust in and out of her at incredible speeds. Barbara's screams echoed in the vacant room as she was rammed at full tilt, her ass shaking rhythmically from the impact of skin against skin.

"So this is why the Batman took you in, huh?" Ryder asked, "you're a little slut who knows when to lose the panties and bend over? Does he get you to fuck all the villains while he's off saving the day and everything?"

Batgirl giggled, "no I just do that for the fun of it."

Ryder grabbed her hair and pulled, then like he was starting a lawnmower it triggered a reaction in Barbara that made her climax right that second as her legs started to shake. Ryder felt it and the climax sent him over the edge as well as he fired his load deep inside Batgirl's tight pussy.

"This is some personal security I can get on board with," Jack Ryder stated as he hiked his pants back up.

"Yeah well_" Barbara stopped as she heard a squeak from a loose board in the staircase, "GET DOWN!"

Jack Ryder hit the dirt just in time to dodge a barrage of bullets coming through the wall. Deadshot kicked open the door and raised his hands to aim his wrist-mounted cannons. Luckily Batgirl was pretty quick on the draw too, two batarangs flying through the air before even the notorious gunman could react. Before he could shoot, his guns were disabled.

Batgirl sprinted across the room, ready to end the confrontation, when she saw the small derringer come out of Deadshot's sleeve. She put on the brakes as the barrel pressed against her forehead, but Floyd Lawton felt something too.

Batgirl's hand on his cock.

"I guess you've got me dead to rights as they like to say," Batgirl commented, "do you mind if I give it a shot changing your mind?"

"What so you can hit me with some fancy gadget and knock me out?" Deadshot remarked, calling her bullshit.

Barbara looked down at herself, completely naked except for her mask and boots, "do you see any toys?"

"Well um," Deadshot thought seriously about the offer, "whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Thanks, you won't regret it," Batgirl said and quickly fell to her knees and worked down the gunman's pants. His cock was hard as a rock already and the sick, perverted side of Batgirl was licking her lips already.

As she kissed the head of the cock, she heard the door open at the front of the building and knew Jack Ryder was clear of the shooting, but that was no reason to stop yet.

Deadshot looked down at the girl as she looked up at him, her long pink tongue flicking at the tip of his unit before she opened her mouth wide and accepted his 'shooter.' His finger didn't slack on his derringer as he watched Batgirl's head begin to bob back and forth, the hand not on his gun was on the back of her head guiding her back and forth and deeper onto his prick.

"Oh yeah," groaned Deadshot, exhaling loudly, "suck that cock like a good little sidekick whore. Just like with the Bat."

Batgirl couldn't help but wonder why everyone assumed she'd fucked Batman, just because she had let a dozen or two supervillains ravage didn't automatically mean she was the Bat's little cock-slave… not through lack of trying of course.

Her hands gripped the cock and Deadshot's testicles, fondling him as she sucked and massaged his unit with her agile and practiced tongue. Her lips smacked as she moaned and tasted the salty precum off the tip before she took the cock deep into her throat and held it there.

Batgirl's eyes watered as she forced every inch of the long cock down her esophagus and looked up at the assassin. She worked hard, sucking his cock with such enthusiasm that she seemed to forget what the situation was.

Finally Deadshot could no longer hold his load and the assassin fired his load into the heroine's open mouth onto her wiggling tongue.

"Thanks a lot, Bat-gal," Deadshot said, the girl swishing his load in her mouth to savor it as he refastened his pants.

Batgirl smiled then suddenly threw her arms around the man's knees and showed off some remarkable strength as she picked him up and ran across the room to dump him through the boarded-up windows onto the street four stories down. The fall wouldn't kill him, but it would prevent him from finishing any more contracts.

As she swallowed the load, Batgirl truly believed that sucking his cock really did make them even for fucking up Deadshot's occupation and also severely injuring him… ah well.


	18. Sewer Whewer

**Chapter 18 - Sewer Whewer**

Barbara Gordon, also known as the superheroine Batgirl tripped and pitched forward.

"Ew, ew, ew," groaned the redhead as she picked herself off of the bottom of the sewer. She was on the hunt for an animal tonight. Reports had popped up that an old friend of hers had been spotted in the labyrinth of sewer lines beneath Arkham City.

The long cylindrical pipes came to a crossroad, Barbara grabbed onto the bars on each set and gave them a pull to see if they would budge. As expected, she had no luck getting the iron bars to move out of her way. Looking around she saw a button on the wall that more than likely controlled the gates, there was a hole in the bars near the top just large enough for her to throw a Remote-Controlled Batarang through.

Barbara tossed the projectile and hit the button on the first try. As she hoped the gate blocking her way out of the sewer opened, however the wall behind a set of bars also gave way, revealing her target to her.

The hulking beast once known as Waylon Jones roared as he grabbed the bars and attempted to destroy them. Luckily for Barbara, the bars held and Barbara was out of his reach in time as he ran his arm between the bars.

Back on Arkham Island, Batgirl and the monster calling himself Killer Croc had gotten intimately acquainted an encounter that still made Barbara wet and tingly.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Killer Croc boomed, glaring down at the girl who was tiny in comparison to him. Her head was just barely over his crotch really.

Batgirl, as usual, dismissed the threat and covered her nervousness with humour, "really, Croc? After the fun we had at the Asylum, I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"If these bars weren't between us, I would repeat the actions over again and this time you would not escape me!" Croc threatened.

"Well," Barbara said, biting her lip and eyeing Croc's cock, bulging inside his orange jumpsuit pants, "there is enough space between those bars we can still have a bit of fun…"

Barbara wasn't sure if he had eyebrows per se, but it looked like he raised them. Before long, Batgirl was kneeling in a couple inches of sewer water with the tip of Killer Croc's head staring her in the face.

She gripped the thick thing with both hands and rotated her grip. She stroked Killer Croc's cock with eagerness as she looked up at him and said, "just a couple minutes of fun then you can go back to hunting Joker thugs through the sewers."

Croc gripped the bars hard, his crotch pressed against them to push his cock as far through as far as possible. The redhead spat on the cock to make it nice and wet with her saliva as she gave the head a little lick. It tasted a bit salty, presumably from the water of Gotham Bay he had been swimming in, but mostly it was the taste of precum that Barbara knew immediately.

Batgirl finally pushed the head into her mouth, sucking hard as she swirled her tongue around the head. She moaned affectionately as she bobbed her head back and forth, one hand on the cock, the other down her panties to rub at her pussy. Her red hair was already swinging, whisking around her as her head thrust faster and faster.

"That's right slut," Killer Croc growled, in the voice that Barbara found such a turn-on, "suck on that big cock like a good little girl."

Batgirl looked up at him as she slipped the cock further and further into her mouth. She grabbed the bars and held them tight as she forced her mouth down as far as it would go. Her face finally pushed against the cold steel barriers preventing them from getting at each other. Her tongue lashed out, worming against the thick object that was choking her.

The petite but deadly girl trembled as she gagged on the cock while her brain begged for lungs, but it was her pussy and mouth running the show, not her brain. Eventually, Batgirl let out a cough and had to remove the cock from her throat. She felt the head exit her airway, slide along her tongue then finally bounce against her lips before it was completely out of her mouth and she could breath again.

"Bigger than I remembered," Batgirl commented, aiming the cock up and running her tongue along the underside, still panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Well I hope it's nice and big when you think about it in the future," Croc replied.

Batgirl sucked enthusiastically, her head rocking back and forth. Her fingers worked into her cunt, three knuckles deep as she pleasured herself at both ends. Her top was worked up to perch on top of her tits, they bounced as the girl worked feverishly to try and treat herself with some more villainous cum. She grinded in her spot, bouncing on her knees as she finger-fucked herself and deepthroated Killer Croc's cock some more.

The sounds of the young redheaded girl moaning delighted Croc, especially the fact that her cries were muffled with his own thick and long cock. The vibrations of her voice felt good on his helmet, it took everything he had to hold back his load, he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

Barbara was suddenly on her feet, the sewer water dripping off of her knees and down her boots as she wriggled out of her panties and turned her back to the savage criminal. She had to stand on the tips of her feet and Croc had to bend down a little but finally she could feel the tip of his cock pushing against her tender, delicate pussy lips. She swung her hips around a little to entice the beast, looking over her shoulder playfully before she finally pushed back and felt the head force its way inside of her.

"Ohhhhh," groaned the heroine as she felt hole being filled, the dick was tight inside of her like a cocksleeve. She could feel the ridge of Croc's helmet wedging inside of her, travelling deep into her cunt as she embraced every inch of him.

Batgirl bent over and wished she had something to grab onto as she started to bounce her ass back and forth, fucking Croc as he held himself against the bars. He began to thrust as well, causing the bars to rattle but not even close to giving as he drove himself into the petite girl he towered over.

Her red hair hung down around her neck as she cried out, hearing her screams echo through the catacombs of the ancient sewer system. Her jaw hanging open and her eyes closed tight as her voice climbed higher and higher. Her perky rump shook as it impacted against the bars. Her face contorted somewhere between pain and joy as she slammed the villain's cock deep inside herself.

She groped her tits, feeling the soft skin of her breasts in her hands as she grabbed onto her nipples and squeezed hard as she could.

"AH FUCK!" Batgirl hollered, "does it feel nice to finally get some young pussy, Croc?"

"I got all sorts on the outside," Croc explained, "you're just the only one who's ever been heard from again."

"Well with a cock like yours, who'd ever want to leave the sewer?" Batgirl laughed. Croc's arms were too big to fit through the bars, but he was able to reach his hands through enough to get a grip on her thighs. His hips started to pump, slamming against the bars hard as Batgirl was held firm against them feeling the shockwaves of impact tickling her whole body.

Batgirl was nearly growling with pleasure as she felt the giant monster unleashing all his unhuman strength on her. The girl leaned back her back pressing against the cage and her head resting back to scream at the ceiling. Croc's hands moved up, able to get around her body to grab two handfuls of her soft tits.

Then suddenly Croc stood completely up, taking Batgirl off of her feet completely as he started to thrust upwards, bouncing the young girl as she cried out loudly with her feet dangling off the ground kicking.

She grabbed onto the bars above her head, hoping to support herself but it was mainly just all of her weight on Croc's massive, beastly cock. She arched her back, feeling the wild, incredible force of the monster's thrusts into her.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! JUST FUCKING RAM THAT GIANT FUCKING COCK DEEP INSIDE OF ME UNTIL YOU FUCKING CUM!" Batgirl was mildly astonished with the decline of her vocabulary, but at the moment, those were the best words to describe her thoughts.

One of Croc's hands was around her throat now, threatening to choke the life out of her but she didn't care, all she wanted was to keep fucking.

Barbara let out her wildest cry yet as she came, her juices squirting out of her as she climaxed harder than she could ever remember. Croc went into overdrive, thrusting with every bit of power he had. Then finally Batgirl knew what was coming and managed to pull herself away from his cock in enough time to get the head in her mouth.

She deepthroated the cock just in time to feel the seed blasting from the head directly into her stomach, the warm creamy feeling delighted the girl as she was still reeling from her orgasm.

"That's right, swallow it all, whore," Croc ordered, as if Batgirl didn't intend to do so already, as if she hadn't already done it actually. "Remember I have your scent, Batgirl. If I ever get out of here, I will track you down."

Batgirl smiled, "if I had a pen on me, I'd give you my number and address."

"Hello, Bat Girl," Victor Zsasz droned again, his methodical tone buzzing in Barbara's ear through the payphone, "it's been a long time since our last chat. I thought I should tell you about how I spent quite a few nights in my cell in Arkham thinking about how I would like to bend you over my bunk, and slid my cock deep inside of you. I would hold onto your hips and thrust hard as I watched you grab the sheets and listened to the wonderful cry of yours as you enjoyed the feeling of my driving my cock inside of your tight, wet pussy. You would squeal as I brought down my palm on your firm, round buttocks, you would cry as I pulled your hair, but the whole time you wouldn't cease begging me to continue. Then finally when I had my fun with you, I would flip you over and blow my load all over your perky, young tits."

 _CLICK!_

Batgirl hung up the ringer and looked down at herself, her juices running down her leg in the middle of winter. She couldn't help but wonder why Zsasz couldn't make these calls to a payphone that was indoors.


	19. A Mighty Fine Tea Party

**Chapter 19 - A Mighty Fine Tea Party**

Batgirl cringed and attempted to stretch. Her wrists pulled tight on whatever bonds held her in place. She blinked and tried to ask where she was, but only discovered that she had been gagged.

Worse yet, she was wearing a blonde wig.

"Alice, Alice, Alice," said the high, squeaky voice, "there's no need to struggle. You're with me, where you always should be!"

Alice? Oh shit, it was the Mad Hatter.

Batgirl looked around the table and saw that she wasn't alone with the man. Mad Hatter had abducted several of Arkham's lowest criminals, all sitting around wearing bunny masks… it was a bit unsettling.

"Mmf mm gmm," Barbara mumbled, behind the gag she was trying to say, "let me go."

"I know, Alice, I know," said the delusional psychopath, "so many guests for our tea party! But oh no! You're tied to that chair and incapable of entertaining our lovely visitors!"

One of the rabbits got up from the chair and stepped behind her to begin loosening her ropes.

The Hatter walked across the table as he talked, "such a lovely night for a tea party, especially with my dearest Alice back at my side. Oh Alice I know what you want, you want my cock, it's what you always want."

Just when Barbara was thinking about how he was right, and that she truly did want to suck on his cock like a dutiful slave, she realized that the long blonde wig she was wearing was not just a wig, but one of Mad Hatter's mind-controlling hats, she could feel the little device under the wig on top of her head.

Mad Hatter removed her ballgag and Alice leaned forward in her chair, trying to grab his cock with her mouth. She was completely under Mad Hatter's control at this point, and had taken to referring to herself as 'Alice.'

"Now, now, Alice," he laughed, "where are your table manners?"

"May I please suck your cock, sir?" Alice asked, her blonde wig partially in her face, awkwardly placed over her mask, with the bat ears poking through the golden strands.

"Hoo hoo, that's better," said the villain, as Alice finally found herself free. She reached forward and grabbed at Mad Hatter's belt, wrapping her lips around his cock through his green pants. The man flopped down on the table as Alice leaned forward tugging his pants down to around his ankles.

The superheroine slipped the head past her lips and began to suck, her delicate gloved hand gripping the hard cock as her wrist moved up and down sensually.

"Mmm, mmm," she hummed as she looked up at her Master, her tongue working against his bulging helmet. Her brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes as her head started to move up and down bobbing quickly in rhythm of the ticking pocket watch that Mad Hatter held in his left hand. She could hear the swishing of her tongue and saliva and the soft smacking of her lips as Mad Hatter lied back on the table with both hands atop the mind-controlled girl's head.

Alice pulled back with a good portion of the wig over one eye as she flicked her tongue past her lips at the saliva-drenched head of Hatter's cock. Then when she returned it to what she deemed its 'rightful place' inside her mouth she took it deep, her face grinding into Mad Hatter's worn-out suit as she felt the blood rushing to her face.

"My, my, my," Mad Hatter commented, "you certainly are a magnificent guest aren't you Alice, you quite positively enjoy a grand tea party don't you!"

"MM-HM!" Alice grunted, fucking her own mouth using Mad Hatter's throat, before letting her throat return to making the repetitive "GLICK" sound it tended to make when she was having a cock drive into her throat over and over.

Mad Hatter fidgeted on the table grunting as the girl sucked his cock until finally he shouted, "would you fancy a spot of tea!"

That was obviously his code for 'I'm about to blow,' since soon Alice could feel the Hatter's cock swell up inside her throat and give way to blow a glob of hot white cum down her waiting throat.

Alice eagerly swallowed the load then looked expectantly at her Master, "what now, Mr. Hatter?"

"Well what do you think, Alice?" Mad Hatter responded, "you entertain the rest of our guests!"

"OF COURSE!" Alice responded sliding off the table, it was the first time she'd noticed that Mad Hatter had stripped her of everything but her mask and gloves.

Politely, each of the rabbit-masked felons rose from their chairs to join Alice in the one open area of the small apartment. She kneeled on the floor patiently as they shrugged out of their orange coveralls and showed off their long, hard cocks to the blonde-wigged girl.

Alice's eyes lit up as she saw the first cock come into range as she leaned forward and thrust the length into her mouth, her head immediately snapping back and forth as she sucked obediently. Her hands locked onto a pair of cocks on either side of her, beginning to pump up and down to stroke the shafts erotically.

She was aware of someone standing behind her, he was crouching and grabbing onto her buttocks with strong, rugged hands. Her soft, round buttocks was like putty in his hands as he groped her and slapped the pale cheeks with each hand.

The criminal she was currently sucking had his hands behind his back, allowing Alice to work at whatever pace she begged for, which was obviously pleasurable for him. She eventually pulled back with a series of coughs, but was not given quite enough time to recover before the man on her left grabbed onto one of her bat ears and pulled her face towards his crotch.

Alice was helpless as this man grabbed onto her and bounced her head like a basketball, thrusting his cock deep into her throat over and over again, happily listening to her gag and slurp on his thick rod. His hands closed around her thin neck as he began to fuck her throat, choking her as well.

It was just the way that Batgirl liked it, Alice as well, she enjoyed the subtle feeling of helplessness at the hands of the hardened savages.

"Gmmf, gmmf, gmmf, gmmf," grunted the girl with each thrust of the long cock down her throat, she took it deep and longer than her lungs truly allowed. Saliva spilled from her lips, trailing down her chin as she deep-throated the enormous rod.

Then finally Alice felt a tugging on her wig as she was wrenched away from one cock and bent over backwards to take another. Impressed with her own flexibility she held onto the hips of the criminal as he aimed his cock down and thrust it into the heroine's open mouth. Her tits were on full display, giving many of the criminals an attempt to grope her breasts and slap their meat against her exposed skin. One chose to slip his fingers inside her cunt, which caught the girl off-guard but she was happy with the sensation.

Alice felt the hand on the back of her neck, guiding her up and down to jam the dick into her mouth as she grunted and gulped with every thrust. Her lips were tight around the shaft, sucking hard and working her tongue like a pro, but she was having the time of her life. The cock left her mouth and Alice could feel the hard, saliva-drenched rod slapping against her chin as she took the man's testicles into her mouth and begin to suck. The head thumped against her neck, tapping her throat as she bobbed up and down, tonguing and sucking his balls with all of her skill.

It was a massive relief as she was place upright and returned to sucking and jerking as one of the men kneeled behind her and began to ram his cock up her ass. The girl squealed while her ass was invaded, the asshole tight around the man's giant cock as it started to slowly build up speed with each thrust.

Alice slapped the sausage against her cheek, her skin starting to glisten with sweat as she worked herself harder and harder, she screamed, "yeah? Yeah!"

Barbara-wait, no- Alice sucked and jerked tirelessly as she attempted to bring each and every man to climax, but she never seemed to taste the cum for herself, she hated to think it would go to waste, then suddenly when it was all over, Alice was handed a tea-cup filled to the brim with hot white fluid.

Holding the saucer in one hand and the cup in the other, Batgirl smiled and brought the edge to her lips and began to drink.

In the last moments of the face-fucking, someone had pulled just a little too hard on her wig and pulled the mind-control chip away from her head, giving BARBARA back control of her body, in a matter of seconds she was going to raise nine kinds of hell… but that was no reason to let a good cup of tea go to waste, especially one with so much cream.


	20. Riddle Me This , This Dick!

**Chapter 20 - Riddle Me This... This Dick!**

The Riddler is a dick. That's one thing that Batgirl knew going in. He went through the trouble of laying out hundreds of trophies and challenges for her to find, then when she did, he pouted and decided to hang onto the rest of the civilians he had captured. He claimed she cheated so lost her right to them.

As it would happen, every one of the remaining prisoners were female. It didn't take much imagination to determine why that was and why he was so keen to hang onto them. Luckily, Batgirl had Bruce on her side who could hack into his signal and determine his whereabouts.

The front door wasn't an option, so of course it was into the ventilation system for little Barbara Gordon. Batgirl crawled through the ducts and discovered something quite unnerving. Edward Nigma had decided to have some fun with some toy train tracks. The female passengers were stripped naked and forced to follow the tracks via a little rod connecting their wrists to a little shuttle forcing them to keep walking.

"Keep moving, ladies," Riddler taunted, "if the simple act of walking is too hard, then I'm afraid you're going to have to spend some time in the penalty booth with yours truly!"

"I am not sucking your dick again, Riddler!" shouted back one of the paramedics.

"Then all you need to do is keep walking."

What a douche, thought the superheroine as she opened up the vent cover. Using her detective vision, she made sure that Riddler wasn't looking her way, then she jumped down. Her feet had touched the ground for no more than a second before she realized she'd just messed up.

Electricity flowed through her body, zapping every cell until she blacked out. The last thing she heard was the villain's smug voice, "did you really think I wouldn't expect you to come through the vents, Batgirl?"

Barbara Gordon awoke slowly, trying to figure out where she was when suddenly reality came rushing back to her.

Her wrists were shackled to some sort of altered exercise equipment. She could feel the padding against her chest and stomach, while her knees were on the ground, she attempted to move her legs but her ankles were chained to the floor. The same way she was collared and leashed to the strange furniture. She could lift her head and look around but escape seemed pretty unlikely.

"Look at that, you figured out how to open your eyes, Batgirl," said the condescending genius, "I guess that your primitive mind might be able to decipher what is occurring to you right now? Or do I need to explain it?"

"I got the gist of it," Barbara responded.

"You thought you were so clever to have solved all my riddles," Riddler said, "but it was no real challenge, I made it too easy I guess."

The Riddler was done having a conversation with the heroine, but he wasn't done talking. His trash-talking continued as he fit the ring-gag into the girl's mouth. The device propped her mouth open as Barbara saw the narcissistic villain started to loosen his pants. Batgirl felt like she should have told him it was unnecessary, that being tied up like this made her so hot that she would probably suck absolutely anyone's cock at that moment.

Riddler aimed his cock and gave the girl a couple of thwacks on the face before he began to rub the head on her lips. He gave condescending chuckle as Barbara's tongue poked out of her mouth, chasing after the cock's head.

"Little bat, if you want my cock in your mouth, just ask for it!" Riddler droned, infuriating the heroine.

"Flease 'ay I 'ave yer 'ock, 'iddler?" Barbara asked, her jaw immobilized by the ring gag.

"You didn't say pretty please…"

"Retty rease?"

"I guess I can throw you a bone, Batgirl," Riddler announced, then finally pushed the head of his cock into the girl's mouth. Immediately the villain could feel the girl's tongue working against his bulging helmet. Batgirl was surprisingly enthusiastic, working her tongue as elegantly as she could.

Riddler forced his cock further into Barbara's mouth. He watched her eyes widen as the head pushed into her throat, then they begin to water as she started to gag on his shaft. Her tongue never stopped moving though. With each inch of the shaft that Edward Nigma forced into Barbara Gordon's tight airway, he saw her struggle uncontrollably a little more against her bonds. She fidgeted in her spot, adjusting to the feeling of choking and gagging she encountered with every passing second.

The ring was a little snug against his shaft, thankfully he'd decided to go with one of the larger sizes, but Batgirl's throat felt so much tighter. She coughed and a burst of saliva pushed out of her mouth and down her chin.

"Oh little bat, is this too much for you? Do you want me to stop?" Riddler asked, removing his cock from the young woman's mouth for a moment. To answer his question, she shook her head, her tongue writhing enticingly. Riddler continued, "do you want me to fuck your mouth, like you're the little whore we both know you are? Do you want to choke on my cock so I can feel good, because you're a good little servant?"

For each question, Barbara nodded enthusiastically, so Riddler thrust his cock back into the redhead's mouth and began to fuck her throat like he had promised. His hands grabbed her head firmly, his thumbs locked around her bat-ears for added grip as he slammed his hips back and forth to assault her throat with all his power.

Batgirl's throat released a "GLURK GLURK GLURK" noise with each pass of the Riddler's cock into her throat. She could not resist the villain's aggressive mouth-fucking, even as she started to gag, her hands were locked far away from her face and of no use to defend herself from the psychotic genius' attack.

Barbara's tongue felt every motion of the Riddler's rabid thrusting, his dick sliding in and out of her mouth at alarming speeds.

Riddler circled behind the girl, leaving her gasping from the mouth fucking as his saliva-drenched dick began to probe between her buttocks. Batgirl tried to turn her head to look over her shoulder, but the leash attaching her collar to the furniture kept her mainly stationary.

"Aghh!" Batgirl squealed, pinching her eyes shut as the Riddler's head plunged into her anus and drove inside her slowly. Her hands curled into fists as she pulled on her shackles, her legs yanked tight on her ankle tethers as the Riddler forced his cock deeper and deeper inside of her ass.

The Riddler gave her ass a little smack with his right hand and watched the skin shake with impact, the slap made the heroine squeal softly as her body went tense and she stared straight ahead. In front of her were the Riddler's CCTV feeds, randomly directed through the city at his traps and also watching his captives wander the tracks.

Batgirl's tongue circled around the gag over and over, unable to bite down every sound her voice made was completely unblocked, causing her to squeal loudly for the rest of the girls to hear.

Riddler fucked her hard, his hips slamming against Batgirl's firm ass powerfully. The redhead's hole fit his cock snugly, she felt every detail of the dick thrusting inside her at astounding speeds. There was something incredible for the girl she loved about being chained up and mounted by the villain, unable to move except for the little bit of give that the chains allowed.

Nigma's hand crept up her back and around her shoulder until his arm was around her neck in almost a sleeper hold. He was nearly lying on top of her, choking her as he ass-fucked her furiously. The bondage furniture shook on its fittings as Riddler built speed and momentum, riding the girl hard as his body would allow. He was impressed that the girl's slim, but toned frame could take the punishment, it lent credence to Killer Croc and Bane's claims that they had fucked her and she had survived it.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!" screamed the girl as her ass was pounded endlessly.

She couldn't quite make out what the Riddler was saying, her screams were too loud along with the sounds of her ass smacking against his hips, but she was pretty sure he was listing off riddles that most likely all ended with solutions having to do with her ass or getting fucked. She didn't know any dirty riddles, but if anyone did, it would be Edward Nigma. Each riddle came with the same condescending tone that made Batgirl so much hornier with every word, it was a shame she couldn't reach her clit with her bound hands or she would be masturbating like a madwoman at the moment.

Batgirl finally felt the ass-pounding cease, the Riddler's cock withdrawing from her hole as he ran around back to her front. He pulled on her hair to tilt her head back, the ring gag keeping her mouth open as he ejaculated upon her tongue. Batgirl felt the warm goo sliding down her pink muscle towards the back of her throat. Riddler watched as she swallowed every drop without any protest.

"There you go, Batgirl," Riddler commented, "you'll fit in just fine around here. I'll rig you up some accessories and you can join the rest of the ladies on the tracks."

Batgirl now decided it was time to attempt an escape as she began putting her escape artist training to use.

Riddler had his back turned to the girl as he readied the appropriate gear to attach her to the tracks below them. He turned towards the furniture to see that she had pulled a vanishing act.

"What? Where'd you go?" Riddler demanded when suddenly the floor gave beneath him and Batgirl pulled him through. Noticing the restraints in his hands, Batgirl decided turnabout was fair play, perhaps the missing gals might like to see him wander the tracks for a little while.

"Hello Bat Girl," droned Zsasz, "I must say that I've missed you since that fateful night at the Asylum. The night where I fucked you mouth and mounted you like an animal. I enjoyed the time we spent together. So much so that I even considered obtaining a replacement. She's a little bit older than you, perhaps a little more experienced, but don't be afraid, there's still room for you in the cage should our paths ever cross again. She enjoys the feeling of having my cock inside of her almost as much as you did, she has a hunger for cum that is unlike anything I've ever seen before. She likes having my cock between her luscious breasts as the head pokes into her mouth with everything thrust upwards. I'm dying for you to meet her, Bat Girl."

 _CLICK!_

Barbara hung up the phone and looked at the coordinates on display, having finally been able to fully trace the phone call. She smirked and said, "got you, bastard."


	21. Phone Sex

**Chapter 21 - Phone Sex**

"Mmmmf! MM-MMMMF!" grunted a female voice as Batgirl stalked through the not-so abandoned building. Taking the long way around, she would be able to get the drop on Victor Zsasz without having so trigger any alarms by going through the front door.

It also helped that Zsasz was fucking someone at the moment, Barbara hadn't seen the woman's face but judging by her screams, she was sure as hell enjoying it. The screams were muffled, telling her that Zsasz was forcing the girl into wearing a ball-gag. She had gotten a peek at the area Zsasz was living in. She spotted two small cages, which were like kennels big enough for a person to use rather comfortably. The cage rattled as Zsasz had his mystery fuck bent over the top of it.

Batgirl finally got up behind Zsasz, only able to see the killer's back as he pumped hard and fast to drive his cock into the woman's cunt. He could see her wrists bound to the top of the cage with rags, but she couldn't see Victor's hands.

The heroine crept closer and closer, moving quietly and slowly until finally she heard a terrible sound. It was the sound of broken glass grinding under her boot.

Batgirl cursed and went for a batarang only to see Zsasz turn with a stun gun in his hand and pull the trigger. The spear heads sprang towards Batgirl's chest and did what they did best until Batgirl went to sleep.

What could have been hours later, Batgirl awoke. She sensed the familiar feeling of nudity, and also the equally familiar feeling of bondage. Her wrists were tied to a set of bars belonging to one of the cages. Before she even opened her eyes, she felt a pair of hands groping her from behind, it must have been whoever was in the cage.

Batgirl was finally able to look over her shoulder and saw who Zsasz had been fucking… Wonder Woman? No, it wasn't, it was someone dressed up like Wonder Woman, someone that Batgirl even knew. Selina Kyle was Zsasz' personal fucktoy, what an odd turn of events?

Selina grabbed Batgirl's tits, her head poking between the bars to kiss Batgirl's neck. The burglar gave a long lick up Barbara's slender neck to her ear and bit the lobe gently. The simple act nearly made the redhead come that very moment.

It didn't strike Batgirl as odd that Zsasz had dressed up his little slave as Wonder Woman, it was a popular fetish. The halter top fit well, showing off an astounding amount of cleavage, and the star-spangled shorts rode high, Batgirl couldn't see Selina's ass, but she bet dollars to donuts that Catwoman was sporting a thong.

One of Selina's hands dropped down, sliding down Batgirl's stomach to between her legs. The redhead quickly spread her thighs and let out a soft moan as Catwoman began to bury two fingers into her slit.

"Glad to see that you two are getting along," Zsasz commented, finally making his presence known.

Batgirl bit her lip as she watched the heavily-scarred man stood before her, his pants tight against his erect cock. Batgirl longed to suck it, her tongue tracing her pink lips as she was molested from behind by Zsasz' other woman.

"As long as she shares," Catwoman purred, still kissing Batgirl's neck, making the girl tingle and quiver.

Batgirl was sure that both their eyes went wide when Zsasz dropped his pants. For whatever reason, the thing had been smaller in Batgirl's imagination, but it was fair, considering most of that night on Arkham Island was a haze. Zsasz stepped forward, holding his cock out to taunt the subdued heroine by placing it just out of reach for her tongue. Catwoman seized the shaft and began stroking, her delicate hand gripping it softly as her palm glided along the length of his cock.

Giving Zsasz a little pull by the dick, Catwoman brought the head to Batgirl's lips. Her mouth wrapped around the head and eagerly began to suck. However Zsasz, being the sadistic son of a bitch he was, chose to pull his hips back every other second to bring it out of Batgirl's mouth, still teasing her and not committing.

It bothered Batgirl that she could so easily escape. Her legs weren't even bound, she could kick in the sides of Zsasz legs or just straight up sock him in the balls, but she didn't. She chose to stay exactly where she was at and allow herself to be taunted by Zsasz and fingered by Catwoman.

The redhead could only watch as Catwoman was able to stroke Zsasz cock, she bit her lip as she dreaded the idea that Selina might just jerk him off and Batgirl would be out of a good fuck. That would be completely unfair.

Then Batgirl felt Selina's fingers dig into her mouth and pull on the corners of her mouth to open it wide for Zsasz as he began to fuck her mouth with the same savagery that most of Gotham feared from him. The killer thrust his hips hard and fast, Batgirl feeling the head of Zsasz' fat cock rubbing along her tongue at a brisk pace. There was a bit of a sting as she felt Selina's nails digging into the insides of her cheeks, but Batgirl was willing to ignore it in favour of a proper mouth fucking.

Soon Selina's fingers were gone and the unbelievable happened, Catwoman simply let herself out of her cage. Zsasz didn't even keep the damn thing locked! The thief joined them on the other side, as Batgirl sucked on the cock's head, Selina was sucking on the man's balls. They would take a turn then switch, both girls happy to share the madman's tools.

After a couple of turns trading places, Catwoman slinked down between Batgirl's legs and began to eat out the redhead as Zsasz returned to fucking face. Catwoman's tongue was delicate and agile, exploring every inch of Batgirl's pleasurable areas while Zsasz was aggressive and powerful, driving his cock deep into the young heroine's throat.

Batgirl placed her legs over Catwoman's shoulders, locking her ankles and keeping the older woman where she was at, with her tongue stabbing into her slit and massaging her on the inside. Selina had both her arms pinned under herself, fingering herself while she also played with her clit.

Zsasz jammed his cock deep into Batgirl`s throat, keeping it there as he watched her begin to turn red and feeling the saliva push past her lips and down her chin, even while her tongue never stopped working against his shaft. Held to the point where Batgirl let out a begging squeal for air, Zsasz finally let her free to breathe.

Next, Zsasz brought Batgirl up to her feet, it was a bit difficult with her hands bound, but Zsasz hand on her throat helped. He was able to turn her around and bend her over the cage, crossing Batgirl's arms rather than undo the rag knots.

Catwoman leaned over Batgirl, one hand on the heroine's ass, the other holding Zsasz cock as she sucked it for a brief period before guiding it into Batgirl's wet and ready cunt. Batgirl let out a moan as she was entered, but Selina had a better idea what she could do with her mouth as she climbed up by Batgirl's head and buried the young woman's face between her legs.

Just like she remembered, Zsasz was an animal. His thrusts showing a fury and energy that Batgirl had rarely seen before, even from guys like Killer Croc. Selina certainly appeared to appreciate Barbara's squeals and cries, the vibrations of her voice carrying into her pussy lips as the young heroine ate her out. The star-spangled panties pulled over to the side just for her. The Wonder Woman halter top pulled down so Selina could play with her nipples.

Batgirl was the first to come, the utter savagery of Zsasz was too much for her to endure for too long before finally she exploded and could feel her juices running down her legs. Next was Catwoman, the delightful scream that came with Barbara's orgasm caused her to have her own climax.

Last was Zsasz, Catwoman quickly untied the Bat-slave and placed her on her knees in front of Zsasz just in time for her to catch his giant load all over her face. Fortunately for her, Catwoman took her cat-motif seriously as she began to clean her with her tongue. Batgirl's only true gripe was that Catwoman didn't entirely feel like sharing and swallowed every drop for herself.

"Alright you two, into the cages," Zsasz ordered, and for whatever reason, Batgirl didn't say 'fuck this' and make her escape, instead she climbed into the cage opposite Selina and waited for the next time Victor Zsasz wanted her services.

THE END...

 **NOTE : HOPE YOU HAD A SEXY TIME READING IT . BATGIRL : ARKHAM KNIGHT IS OUT NOW !**


End file.
